Love Is A Funny Thing
by Youkai no Rin
Summary: [REPOSTED EDITING]Kagome catches Inuyasha betraying her with Kikyo. Heartbroken she runs away only to find herself in the hands of Sesshomaru. Can a human melt a demons heart? But can a human save a demon and save herself as well? MF [SessKag], InuOC
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal Of The Heart

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing  
_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I wish that way I could sue whoever reported me.

* * *

**

**Rin: **Love Is A Funny Thing is being reposted chapter by chapter, and I am also going through it and cleaning, editing and revising. Please bare with me, I know those of you readers who had been reading LIAFT it was up to Chapter 18 before it was taken down.

**Yasha**: And when it reaches Chapter 18 we'll be continuing the story.

**Rin: **The thing that really gets me is that LIAFT was almost complete when it was taken down and deleted. That pissed me off beyond belief. You can thank "Anime Is My Thang" for complaining about it.

**Yasha**: I don't forgive her, never will. Anyways enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review! Flames are for my fire:)

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Betrayal Of The Heart

* * *

_**

Kagome sat down on the grass and pulled her yellow book bag towards her. Slowly she started to pack it full with the left over food, blankets, and other necessities that she hadn't used in the last few weeks. She smiled as her thoughts drift towards the events in the past few weeks. They were getting closer to Naraku and even though the final fight on the horizon worried Kagome, she knew she'd be okay and so would her friends. Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Kagome jumped and tried to spin around in the arms that held her so tightly.

"Guess who?" A strong voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome stopped struggling and relaxed in the arms trapping her. "Inuyasha, what if someone sees us?"

"They won't I sent Miroku, Sango and the runt off on a hunt for some of your stupid herbs." He said his tone husky as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Kagome laughed at how Inuyasha called Shippo runt all the time. Over the past few years of them chasing Naraku all the time Kagome and Inuyasha had grown closer to each other. It all seemed to be true that one night Inuyasha saw Kagome take a bath in the hot springs. He had no control over himself and he confessed his love to Kagome. Ever since then every moment they got alone Inuyasha and her would share a romantic moment. Inuyasha really was a lot nicer when he was loving, Kagome had noticed. Although they had never taken their relationship to the next level which dealt with becoming Inuyashas mate she got the hint that he wanted to and planned to once Naraku was dead.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and stepped back right before Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came walking out from the forest into the clearing. Once again Sango and Miroku were at each other's throat. Kagome smiled as her friends conversations reached her ears.

"Well Miroku if we hadn't taken the right turn then we never would have found the demon now would we?" Sango argued.

"So what we got rid of it didn't we?" Miroku countered.

Sango threw her hands up, "I give up Miroku! That's not the point though we barely got out alive!"

Miroku shook his head, "Okay Sango what ever you say." Inuyasha and Miroku walked off, and just as they left her hearing range she swore she heard Inuyasha yell "Brat!"

Kagome smiled at her friend when she came to sit next to her. "Hey Sango and how was your trip?"

"Hell." She said shortly, "Here's the herbs and I take it your leaving again tonight."

Kagome nodded taking the bag of herbs from Sango. "Yes I have one more exam and then I have whole winter vacation here with you all."

"Well that's good news!" Sango exclaimed hugging Kagome.

"Yes it is. I am leaving in about an hour and I'll be back in three days, okay?" Kagome asked.

"Fine with me. Inuyasha said it's okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Of course I have he said 'keh' that's all"

Sango laughed at Kagome copycatting Inuyasha. It was so uncommon to get an answer out of Inuyasha besides, 'keh'. Kagome finished packing and stood up. She slung it over her shoulder and walked to where she had seen Inuyasha jump into a tree.

"Hey!" She yelled up.

No answer.

"Inuyasha!" She called again.

Still no answer.

"Hate to do this but---SIT!" Kagome yelled as a hanyou dressed in red fell from the tree and slammed into the ground making a five-foot deep hole.

"Wench." Inuyasha muttered.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sliding down into the hole.

"Nothing."

Kagome knew Sango, or the others wouldn't come over here so she quickly kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and whispered, "Gomen Inuyasha please forgive me."

"I do Kagome besides I'm use to it." Inuyasha whispered back.

Kagome smiled down at him and then jumped out of the hole and over to the well. She waved to her friends, before jumping into the portal that would take her back home. Falling through the many dimensions Kagome smiled at the thought of Inuyasha and how much she cared about him. She appeared at the bottom of the well and climbed easily out of the well by using the rope ladder, her mother put there every two weeks for her. She opened the doors to the well house and stepped out into the bright sun. She walked to the house and slipped in the key. Unlocking the front door Kagome stepped in. Back home, Kagome thought happily.

She checked the clock and saw that it was only noon; her mother wouldn't be home for another two hours. She dropped her bag on the couch and went into the kitchen. Kagome took out a soda from the fridge and opened it. Drinking it she headed upstairs. She was exhausted and thought about taking a nap. She collapsed onto her bed, gave one big yawn and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

**_Back in Feudal Japan _**

Inuyasha ran through the trees following the scent. Why had he had to smell it now? Why? Everything was going so well right now. So why did he have to smell that filthy scent now? Inuyasha ran into a clearing and stopped. There it was the thing that was admitting that scent.

"Kikyo", Inuyasha whispered in disgust.

"My, my, my Inuyasha you still remember my name. What a shock." Kikyo said. She stepped closer to Inuyasha and he stepped back away from her.

"What's going on Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked sternly.

"Nothing Inuyasha. I just wanted to see you one more time before I leave." Kikyo said her voice seemed sad.

"What do you mean before I leave?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kikyo let out a fake laugh that sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. "Well I think it's time I leave this world and go back to what I was...dead. I see my reincarnation has taken you from me so what is the point in I staying?"

Inuyasha thought hard, it seemed as if he couldn't move. Wait! He couldn't move! What the hell! "Kikyo what did you do to me?"

"Nothing bad Inuyasha it's just I thought that if I can't have you, then I'll just take you." Kikyo said before reaching Inuyasha and kissing him passionately.

Inuyasha tried to move, tried to resist but all feeling left in his body, and he collapsed. Why was he doing this? He could fight it couldn't he? So why wasn't he? Inuyasha tried to think about Kagome and how much he loved her---but here was Kikyo. So many years ago Inuyasha had dreamt about holding her, kissing, caressing, loving Kikyo and then she died and he got stuck to a damn tree. Now fivety years later he was here with her, loving, touching, and kissing her. But so much had changed Inuyasha loved Kagome, he did! So why was his body saying no to stopping and yes to making love to Kikyo? Inuyasha couldn't fight it. Slowly but surely he gave into her slow burning touches, and exciting kisses.

* * *

**_Back in Kagome's Time_**

Kagome woke up to the darkness of her room. _I'm so stupid how could I forget it?_ Kagome thought hitting herself on the head to punish herself. She kicked off her sheets and stretched to the ceiling.

"Hmmm guess I have to go back and get it", Kagome said miserably. She really just wanted to sleep right then but she had to go back to the Feudal Era and get her textbook for her final exam.

Kagome quietly slipped down the stairs to the front door. She opened it and stepped out into the chilly night air. Kagome shivered for a second before heading towards the well house. She welcomed the warm air inside the house. Kagome jumped into the well and closed her eyes as she fell through the many times, before reaching the other side of the well and landing on the soft ground. Kagome straightened herself and grabbed a hold of the long vine extending from the top. She climbed out of the well and landed softly on the ground. Kagome scanned her surroundings, it was dark and she suddenly got scared that some demon might be out hunting and an urge to eat human for dinner. Kagome sternly shook her head and took a deep breath. That was nonsense; she shouldn't be scaring herself like that. Besides she couldn't feel any dangerous youki around her. _Nothing to worry about Kagome..._She assured herself.

Kagome walked a few feet when she heard some noises in the forest to her left. Curious Kagome started for the trees. She suddenly stopped, at the sounds that were coming from behind the bushes and trees. Grunting, moaning, and occasionally muffled screaming filled the surrounding air. Kagome would have turned around and left whoever was behind the bushes alone if it wasn't for what she heard next.

"INUYASHA!" A woman's voice screamed.

Kagome stopped as she recognized the voice. _Kikyo_, she thought.

Kagome ran to the bush and pulled it back. She felt her world go numb as her sapphire eyes locked onto the sight in front of her. A scream ripped from her throat, she covered her ears to stop the noise but the moans and grunts that had stopped at her scream still filled her mind. Behind her eyelids she could still see them. Inuyasha and Kikyo. No, more like Inuyasha making love to Kikyo. Kagomes heart was shattering and there was no one to pick up the pieces.

Inuyasha stopped his movements and turned around to see Kagome standing there her hands clamped over her ears and a scream coming from her throat. His mouth dropped and his eyes clouded.

"Kagome." He whispered.

She backed up and tried to tear her eyes away from the horrible sight. But all she could see was Inuyasha and Kikyo making love over and over again. Kikyos terrible smile when she looked at Kagome, a smile that ripped away what little heart Kagomes had piece by piece. Then there was Inuyasha, his eyes they pleaded with Kagome, so much pain was in them but Kagome couldn't believe it. No, not Inuyasha and Kikyo---it couldn't be, no it wasn't! It was some kind of sick joke, to prove how much Kagome loved Inuyasha, yes that was it! It had to be! But no matter how many times Kagome told herself that the more it seemed to be a fantasy to her. It was right there! The truth was right there in front of her! Inuyasha was making love to that damn walking corpse. Kagome turned and fled to the other side of the woods, leaving Inuyasha to yell after her, and Kikyo looking rather pleased.

Kagome ran and ran until she could run no more. Her leg muscles cramped and crumpled beneath her, bringing Kagome down onto the hard forest floor in a heap at the feet of a tall oak tree. Her vision was blurred and clouded by her tears of pain and sorrow. She cried and screamed her heart out. The pain hurt so much she wanted to die. Kagome clung to herself as she let the tears come. _No this can't be happening!_ Kagome pleaded. She cried on the hard ground for what seemed like hours, when she suddenly heard a noise from a nearby bush. Kagome quickly sat up and rubbed her red eyes.

"Who's there"? Kagome demanded peering hard at the bushes. Her breath caught in her throat as fear clutched her heart painfully. She had been so occupied crying she hadn't felt anyone come near. The image of a terrible demon, with dripping fangs and blood shot eyes flashed in Kagomes mind for a brief moment.

A tall shadowy figure stepped forth. When Kagome realized whom it was she screamed. _No not him! Please Kami stop hurting me!_ Kagome thought terrified. Strong golden eyes stared down at Kagome as the shadowy figure stepped into the light of the moon that streaked through the trees in broken white rays.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: **Please make me happy by reviewing again guys!

**Yasha: **Yes, please do! It would mean alot!

**Rin: **Ja-ne guys, the next chapter should be up in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trade

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing_**

**_By; Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** **I will never own Inuyasha, not that I want to because what he has done to Kagome in my story. But I do wish that I owned Sesshomaru. Sigh Even though I know it will never happen, I still wish.

* * *

**

**Rin**: Hey I'm going to upload all the chapters so that this story will be caught up others the one of FanFiction! But please do review! Because I will be bringing out a story that can only go on this site! Later

**Yasha**: Shut up and get to the story.

**Rin**: Yes mam. She slumps as she sits at her computer and begins to type

**Please review again and any ideas are welcomed!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: The Trade

* * *

_**

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered.

The demon lord stepped father into the light and stared down at Kagome. His face an emotionless mask when he looked down at her. His eyes studied her from head to foot, piercing into her like a thousand knives. Kagome tried to look him in his eyes but she was to frighten. She looked away and thought frantically.

_So this is it huh, _she thought looking down at the ground and bowing her head in respect to Sesshomaru. Her tears fell to the ground staining the brown dirt_. I'm going to die right here right now. Sesshomaru is going to kill me and Inuyasha is too damn busy to care!_

The pain in her heart was too much to bear; it hurt so badly. It was tearing her apart and there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. _Why Inuyasha,_ Kagome's mind begged for the truth.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru frowned at Kagome's pitiful cries. He could smell Inuyasha faintly on the human, and it sickened him. Curiosity got the better of Sesshomaru and his mind wandered away from his control. Piecing one and one together, Sesshomaru figured that his stupid half brother did something again. _Why do I even care_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

Kagome whimpered and slid slowly to the ground. Sesshomaru watched as she fell at his feet. Kagome's tears streamed down her cheeks like a rapid rivers currents. She wanted to die; she wanted this pain to stop, to go away and disappear. But it wouldn't and she knew it. It would always be there etched in her memory forever until the day she died.

"Just kill me." Kagome whispered to the ground, though she meant it to Sesshomaru. Kagome's words broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, and he looked back down at what he liked to call, the filthy human.

"Get up." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Kagome slowly raised her head to look up at the Demon Lord. Her honey brown eyes were now red from crying. And her cheeks were flushed from running and the tears that rolled down them uncontrollably. Her hair was matted down against the sides of her face and the back of her neck by a mixture of sweat and tears. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust at her face. _How can a human look this bad, _he wondered abesently. He knew that Rin always tried her hardest to look beautiful. She liked to wade in the rivers on a long journey, and she always had to wear a least a different kimono everyday. Sesshomaru never complained about how Rin dressed or smelled, because he never had a reason to complain.

Sesshomaru tried to think back to when he had seen this human with his half brother Inuyasha. She had seemed clean back then. He even remembered her attitude, stubborn, mean, and a big mouth.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked, curious. Kagome just shook her head in response; all she wanted him to do was kill her. "Answer me, human!"

Kagome flinched when he yelled at her. She cowered at the ground. It wasn't like she was scared it was just that for the first time Kagome was alone with out any help from her friends; no Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, no anybody. And Kagome knew that none of them would come to her rescue. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo didn't know she was back they thought she was still in her time. Kaede was at a distant village, and Inuyasha...Inuyasha was to damn occupied with Kikyo to even worry about her. So what. They wouldn't care if she was killed right here, right now. _Who was I to even think and believe that I might mean more to Inuyasha? I've always been and forever will be just a weak shard finder to him. Kikyos always been his one true love, _Kagome thought miserably, looking back down at the ground.

"Why?" She whispered again, "Why do you care!" Kagome pounded the dirt with her fists.

Sesshomaru smirked at the fact that she seemed to be reading his mind. "You smell of my pathetic brother, so it's in a way my business. Not to mention you are in my lands."

Kagome continued to cry, not wanting to answer him. None of it mattered anymore.

"I will not ask again, human." Sesshomaru said making his voice sound deadly.

Kagome once again looked up at Sesshomaru. Her once tearful and miserable eyes now shined with anger and hate. "My name is Kagome, get it straight."

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, and resisted the urge to hit her. "Wrench."

Kagome's eyes widened and tears now replaced the anger that was there. She fell to the ground again, screaming and crying her heart out. Sesshomaru watched with confusion. Had he said something wrong?

"Please don't say that word.. Please." Kagome cried into the ground, so softly Sesshomaru had to listen hard to figure out what she was even whispering. Kagome's tears were coming so fast they were starting to choke her. She sniffed and coughed but nothing was working, she still couldn't seem to be able to breathe.

"Get up and maybe you might be able to breathe." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Leave me alone." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smirked. _This human can't boss me around,_ Sesshomaru told himself. "No. Like I said earlier you are in my territory without permission and when I want to know something I get my answer. Got it?"

Kagome collapsed on the ground. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why was he so damn interested in what his brother suddenly does in his life? If she told him what Inuyasha did would he care? No. He would laugh in her face and say something like 'It's your fault'. Kagome didn't know what to do. should she tell him or not tell him and risk getting injured. It didn't matter she wanted to die anyway.

"Either leave me or kill me please. I'm begging you." Kagome said her voice breaking.

Sesshomaru laughed to himself. _Why does this pathetic human want to die so very badly_, he wondered. "Tell me human why you want to die so bad?" He asked.

"Because life is cruel to me. it doesn't want me to love so I'm giving up." Kagome whispered. She would never tell this killing beast the reason why she didn't want to really live anymore.

"That's a stupid reason. Love is for the weak and useless. It's no reason to give up on life." Sesshomaru said wisely, "I will not kill you. And instead let you peacefully go back to my insolent brother."

Kagome shook her head madly, "No! I will not go back to him!"

Sesshomaru was surprised. He smelled Inuyasha on her body in places that he was sure he would only touch unless they were lovers. So why didn't she want to go back to him?

"I want to go home." She whispered holding herself.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, at how fragile she looked right now. Then a thought struck him. She couldn't stay here he wouldn't allow it. She had always been a threat to him and he did not want her here in his land. Because surely Inuyasha would come for her, even if he did something to make her mad he would come. Wait! Sesshomaru grinned at the thought. He was a genius! That's exactly what he wanted to happen! Sesshomaru could use Kagome as bait, to lure Inuyasha to his palace. In a trade Inuyasha would get Kagome and Sesshomaru would get the Tetsaiga. It was perfect. Sesshomaru congratulated himself for the idea. It was amazing how his mind worked.

"You will not be going home, human. I will be taking you back to my palace." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

Kagome looked up sharply, "What! Why?"

"I have my reasons. And I wish not to share them with you." Sesshomaru replied. Then he caught a scent in the air. Sesshomaru smirked. _This is getting better by the minute_ he thought to himself.

"Why are you smiling I am not coming with you. You either kill me now or I'm leaving." Kagome said angrily.

"Hush!" Sesshomaru said quickly putting his hand up to stop Kagome from talking.

A rustle in the bush sounded and the airs direction changed so sharply Kagome shivered. _What's going on_, she thought frightened.

"SESSHOMARU!" A voice yelled from the trees above them. Suddenly a red body dropped from them and landed right in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered out loud.

"Hello dear brother." Sesshomaru said politely.

"You-." Inuyasha hissed, his eyes were red and flaming.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but once again I am not in the mood to fight such a weak person, hence you." Sesshomaru said moving back towards Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed this and turned around snarling. "Leave Kagome alone!"

Kagome snapped, "No! Go away Inuyasha! I hate you!" She whimpered and started to cry again.

Inuyasha stopped and his eyes flickered back to gold and then they quickly turned back to red. "No Kagome you have it wrong she seduced me!"

"Shut-up! Leave me alone, please!" Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru didn't want to hear anymore of their bickering so he turned to Kagome and picked her up. He heard Inuyasha growl, and honestly didn't care either.

"Inuyasha if you wish to see Kagome again, you will come to my palace and get her, but you will have to trade the sword for her also." Sesshomaru said as a cloud formed under his feet. "And don't bother following me right now because if you do I will kill this human. The choice is yours Inuyasha the human and no sword or the sword and a life of loneliness."

Then as he and Kagome were floating away Inuyasha called after him, "Sesshomaru don't hurt her! Or I'll kill you!"

Sesshomaru did a bark like laugh, "I will not harm her as long as you hurry and make a decision!"

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru disappeared with Kagome in his arms. He felt like his heart was being ripped in two with every foot that Kagome floated farther from him. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever Kami was listening. _Please keep her safe and please help my heart and soul make a decision fast._ Inuyasha suddenly didn't know which one he wanted to keep. Kagome and lose the sword or the sword and lose Kagome; Inuyasha didn't know which one and it ripped him apart inside.

* * *

Kagome didn't move, she didn't want to or even if she was aloud to. Instead she stared at the ground so far beneath her from a hole between Sesshomaru's elbow and the armor covering his chest. Her mind raced with what had just happened. What was Inuyasha going to do? Would he come for her? Or would he stay with Kikyo and his precious sword? But then Kagome suddenly felt safe being in Sesshomaru's arms. She couldn't explain it, but it seemed as if nothing could harm her. Kagome quickly shook the thought out of her head, and cursed herself for even thinking and feeling that. But as Sesshomaru continued to glide towards his palace in the distance, deep in Kagome's mind the thought still lingered, waiting until it could once again resurface.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: There's the latest chapter! **

**Yasha: Sesshomaru also has both arms in this story, he regrew it in the last few years.**

**Rin: My story I'll do what I want!**

**Yasha: Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rin

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: Okay let's get this stupid over with. Will I ever own Sesshomaru? No. Never going to happen. Oh well. Inuyasha can belong to Takahashi for all I care, because I don't want him. XP.

* * *

**

**Rin: The last few chapters have been short I know...gomen they will get longer I promise.**

**Yasha: Now here's chapter three! A somewhat filler chapter...lol

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Rin

* * *

**

Kagome woke up to the bright sunlight. She sat up and found herself in a bed. Suddenly a pain in her head hit Kagome. She groaned and slid her head onto her knees. _What happened last night?_ Kagome wondered. Then flashes of bits and parts of the night slinked into her mind. She saw Kikyo and Inuyasha, the forest ripping at her clothes, those strong golden eyes staring down at her, and then Inuyasha again and his pleading eyes that burned into her soul. At first Kagome thought that Sesshomaru was going to kill her but he had done the opposite. He had decided to take Kagome and use her as a trading object for that damn sword of Inuyasha's. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would come for her.

_But why would he come for me? _She asked herself. _He has his sword, that walking corpse Kikyo, and his huge pride of his. He won't come for me. I know it! He doesn't love me! He lied to me!_

Kagome could feel the tears begin to form again. She tried to hold her eyes shut but they came and they won't stop. One single tear ran down her cheek staining it with her pain. Soon there was nothing Kagome could do to stop the tears; they flowed like a never-ending river down her face. Memories flashed through her mind of the past months, the past years.

_How could Inuyasha betray me like that!_ Kagome asked whatever Kami was listening. Times of happiness shot in front of her closed eyes; the time when Inuyasha had confessed his love for Kagome under the stars. After that their secret codes for each other played like a movie in her mind. All those loveable kisses seemed so far away and untouchable.

Whenever she looked at him, and he was looking at her, their eyes would send messages of love to each other. Whenever they walked past one another, tiny hand movements of want could be felt. When Kagome would pass Inuyasha bowl of Ramen and her hand touched his accidentally a sensation ran up and down her spine, causing her to tremble. Inuyasha would notice this and his eyes would light up with love and compassion sending Kagome back into a stage of shivers and making a hot feeling fly through her body. So many little signs of love they had for one another. So many codes and secret nights they had for each other. And Inuyasha had gone and betrayed her for the one person Kagome hated. Kikyo.

_Why Inuyasha? Why did you make me love you and then betray me,_ Kagome asked an invisible Inuyasha in her mind.

"Why?" The last word came out in a whisper that Kagome had not meant to say.

"I see you're awake". A strong male voice said more as a statement then a question.

Kagome jerked her head to see Sesshomaru standing next to her. Once again he on ton that emotionless mask, making his eyes unreadable. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" She asked coldly.

For a split second Sesshomaru's mask fell causing his eyes to flash angrily. Then it was immediately back up again. "Do not dare ask me a question so rudely human. You should know your place before a demon." He said trying to keep his cool.

"I told you my name is KAGOME!" She yelled tears streaking down her flushed cheeks faster.

Sesshomaru pulled back from Kagome. How he hated to smell humans. He knew from having Rin live with him they could one moment smell wonderful and then the next smell so nasty he hated to be around her.

"Human you will be Rins tutor while you are here. You will be with her all hours of the day, and will take care of all of her needs. Got it?" Sesshomaru asked not caring to listen to Kagome.

Kagome cried more, at the fact that no one seemed to care about her. Why did she have to be some girl's maid while she was here? Why were the Gods being so mean to her? All these damn 'why' questions, they were driving her crazy!

Sesshomaru was losing his patience and he knew it. "Answer me human!" How much he so wanted to grab this human and hurt her. But he had more pride and honor then that. He took a deep breath and remained calm.

Kagome shook her head, "Please just let me go home."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "I said no the first time human you will not be going home until Inuyasha has come and got you. Then I would be all to happy to give you back once I have the sword."

"Damn the sword.." Kagome hissed into her knees.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slowly at her choice of words. He was about to say something when suddenly the door flung open and a small girl of about eight ran inside. She bounced onto Kagomes bed making it so that her face was but only six inches from hers.

"Hi I'm Rin! Who are you? Are Rins a new maid? If so why are you in this bedroom? Wait! Are you Sesshomaru's mate? Are you Rins new playmate? Or are you Rins new tutor? She quit saying something like Rin was too wild. Anyways Rin needs a new tutor because Rin wants to grow up smart and cool like Sesshomaru!" The little girl burst out in one breath. Kagome stared at the girl in wonder. _Why is she talking about herself in third person?_ Kagome wondered curious.

Sesshomaru leaned over and picked up the little girl by the collar on her shirt. "That is enough Rin leave her alone."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Rin in confusion. Why was Sesshomaru being so kind all of a sudden? He had a kinder voice; it sounded gentler when he talked to Rin.

"This is your new tutor Rin. She will only be staying with us for a few although she will not be staying long okay?" Sesshomaru asked Rin.

Rin nodded furiously and then flung herself at Kagome. Sesshomaru let go and Rin fell on Kagome. She hugged Kagome in one of those death tight grips. Kagome couched and choked out, "Rin-let-me-go-please."

Rin let go and sat back on her legs, a huge toothy smile spread across her cute face. Kagome smiled back and then looked at Sesshomaru. He was looking away acting like he didn't care at all. Kagome dropped her smile and frowned at him.

"I'm hungry Sesshomaru, and I'm sure Rin is too." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave, "Breakfast will be ready when you come downstairs. You will join me for breakfast."

Kagome watched as he left and as soon as he did she felt the tears threatened again. She shook her head to fight them back.

"Are you okay?" A sweet voice asked gently. Kagome opened her eyes to see Rin staring at her sad.

Kagome nodded. She didn't want to bother the young girl with her troubles. She seemed too cute and innocent to do that. Kagome made a promise to herself. She would only cry when she was alone. Feeling better with her decision, Kagome smiled. "Yes I am okay Rin. You're hungry right?"

Rin nodded, "Yep!"

Kagome smiled, "Okay then lets go get dressed and then we can go down and join Sesshomaru for breakfast."

Rin climbed off of Kagome's bed and stepped back, "Okay I'm so hungry I could eat everything in the whole world!"

Kagome laughed lightly at the girl's enthusiasm. She stood up and noticed she was wearing the same clothes she had been wearinnce nce she left to go back to her time. "Rin is there a place where I can wash up?"

Rin nodded and held out her hand to Kagome, "Come on I'll show you where the hot springs are!" Kagome took the young girls' hand and practically ran behind her as she pulled Kagome through the house and downstairs. Kagome blinked in amazement at how such a small girl could know this huge of a house so well. Rin stopped for only a second to open a back door. Kagome tried to catch her breath but then once again felt herself being pulled.

Rin finally stopped at a huge house. Pointing to it Rin explained, "Inside are six hot springs. Sesshomaru has his own and NO ONE is allowed to use it. Sesshomaru built this building around it for privacy he said."

Kagome nodded trying to understand everything that had happened so far, but right now she wanted to take a bath more then anything. Rin pulled Kagome once again, this time into the hot spring house. Shielding her eyes Kagome waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark. Once they did she gasp. Beautiful bubbling springs lay in front of her. Steam rose from every one of them. Counting Kagome only saw five.

Turning to Rin she asked, "Rin where's the six spring?"

Rin pointed to a large rock, it shielded something. And that something had steam coming from it. "There's a path that goes around the large rock and Sesshomaru's spring lays behind it. I've only been back there once and I've never been again."

"Why not Rin?" Kagome asked curious. If she was going to be staying here for a while she had better learn they ways around here.

"Because Sesshomaru yelled at me after. He told me never to go back there again." Rin said shrugging. She let go of Kagome's hand and started to walk towards a spring to their left.

Kagome called after her, "Rin has Sesshomaru ever hit you?"

n stn started to take off her clothes and fold them neatly beside the hot water. "No he has never hit me or hurt me in anyway. He's nice to me."

Kagome nodded thinking. He's never hurt her yet he's so mean to everyone else. That is so weird. Well she is but only a child. Maybe that's the reason.

Slowly Kagome started to strip beside the spring also. Rin already was humming and enjoying herself in the hot water. Kagome sighed as the warm water soothed her aching body. Her many cuts stung at first but turned to a pleasant tingle as they too were cleaned. Kagome ducked quickly beneath the water to get her hair washed. Coming back up she noticed Rin was gone.

"Rin?" She called.

"Over here!" Her sweet voice called from out of the water. Kagome swam over to the edge. Peering over she saw a youkai servant girl standing in front on.  
n.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked a little defensively.

The servant bowed and said, "I am your servant miss. Lord Sesshomaru has asked me to bring you this kimono. He requests that you wear it to breakfast."

Kagome groaned and then said, "Fine, set it over there, thank you."

The servant bowed again and then left the building. Rin grabbed her kimono and threw it on. "Kagome could you please dry my hair?"

Kagome sighed, "Sure thing Rin can you hand me my towel?"

Rin threw the towel to Kagome and she slowly got out wrapping the towel around her naked body. Sitting in a chair pattpatted her lor Ror Rin to come sit on. Rin hopped on and sat still as Kagome gently dried her hair. Rin was still humming a soft song. Kagome caught the tune and she too started to hum it along with Rin. Rin stopped and turned to look at Kagome.

"How do you know that song?" Rin asked.

"My mother use to sing it to me at night when I was a child. How do you know it?" Kagome replied smiling. She was starting to like this young girl. She was so sweet and cute. Kagome had never had a younger sister, and Rin seemed to be working a place in her heart for herself.

Rin shrugged, "I don't know I just know it." She smiled at Kagome and then jumped off her lap.

"Hurry up I'm hungry!" She laughed, jumping up and down.

Kagome smiled warmly and stood; grabbing the kimono she quickly changed behind a rock. Kagome was surprised that the kimono fit her so well. It was white with a red flower design spread across it. Coming out from behind the tree Kagome's heart warmed at Rin's face. She was gapping at Kagome and her eyes were wide.

"You look beautiful Kagome!" Rin said squealing in delight. "Wait till Sesshomaru sees you, he'll love it!"

Kagome blinked in surprise, "What do you mean Rin?"

Rin smiled that toothy smile and said, "Nothing. Come on!"

She grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the main part of the palace.

Kagome's mind raced with thoughts. Why had Rin said Sesshomaru would love what she was wearing? After all it was he who had picked it out for her to wear. Somewhat power walking after Rin, Kagome gazed at the sky above. The morning sun peeked just above the puffy white clouds. For a fleeting second Kagome dreamt that Inuyasha was there bounding on top the trees running towards her. His arms open and wide, his eyes shining with that love he once always had in his eyes. Shaking her head Kagome cursed herself.

_He's not coming for you Kagome just get over it. This is your new life._ That inner voice told her. Kagome sighed. Maybe that damn inner voice was right. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't going to come for her. After all he would have been here by now, right?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: Keep in mind that what Rin said about Sesshomaru never hitting her is important!**

**Yasha: Just a small hint!**


	4. Chapter 4: Market Day

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Sesshomaru, why not Inuyasha you ask? Because I don't like him! I do but not after what he did in my story! LOL. Anyways, that's it!

* * *

**

**Rin: PLease enjoy his chapter it was fun writing. **

**Yasha: Hell yeah it was.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Market Day

* * *

**

Kagome walked behind Rin as they made their way down the hall towards the dining hall. Rin skipped happily making Kagome wonder how such a small girl could be so happy living with such a monster like Sesshomaru. Rin stopped at a large double door; pushing it open Rin bounced into a huge room. A long oak table was set in the middle, many chairs surrounded the table, and plates, cups, and utensils were laid in front of each chair. The ceiling was covered in mythical creatures paintings giving the room an old look. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table; Kagome figured it was his spot anyways since he was the lord and master of the palace. Rin ran to Sesshomaru and sat herself in the chair to his left. Kagome stood for a minute before she too made her way into the room and towards the table. Moving to Rin's side Kagome was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice.

"No Kagome come sit on my right." He said casually pointing to his side with han hand.

Kagome looked up at him and then back down. Not moving Kagome thought frantically. _What is he doing?_ Shaking her head lightly Kagome changed direction and moved to Sesshomaru's right side. Sitting down she settled her gaze down onto her empty plate.

Servants came in and piled food onto their plates and Kagome couldn't resist the urge to eat. It all looked so good she wanted to eat all of it in one bite. But knowing her manners Kagome watched Rin to see what she did. Sesshomaru picked up his fork and began to eat. Rin then quickly did the same; she too seemed to be hungry. Kagome getting the idea started to eat. _Note to self eat when Sesshomaru eats._ Kagome told herself.

"Rin what are your plans for today?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly to Rin. He seemed to not care but Rin didn't notice she eagerly replied, "I wish to go to the market today is that okay?"

Sesshomaru shook his head; "No I am going to a meeting so you will be staying here at the palace with Kagome. I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with, while I am away."

Rin nodded sadly and looked back down at her plate. Her eyes seemed to have lost that sparkle they held earlier in the day. Feeling bad Kagome also looked away. She had a soft spot for kids and seeing Rin sad brought memories back of Shippo and his motherly affection for her. Then a sudden thought hit Kagome. Looking up at Sesshomaru she said.

"Sesshomaru what if I took Rin to the market that way she could still go and you can still go to your meeting?" Kagome suggested hoping he would say yes.

Sesshomaru looked up and so did Rin, Sesshomaru stared at Kagome deeply with his strong golden eyes. They reminded Kagome too much of Inuyasha, and she quickly looked down afraid of what he would do to her.

"Forgive me." She whispered quickly.

"Fine, you and Rin may go but you must be back by sunset, understood?" Sesshomaru said leaning back. His tone was laced with a threatening sound. It made Kagome shiver.

Rin jumped out of her seat and ran to Sesshomaru. Giving him a tight hug she smiled her toothy smile. Then she turned and ran out the door excited. Kagome stood and turned to leave. Almost at the door Sesshomaru's voice once again stopped her.

"Kagome don't ever suggest something after I have said no to it." He said coldly.

Kagome felt anger rise inside her. But she knew that yelling at him would only cause trouble that she really did not need. Taking a deep breath she nodded knowing he was watching and then she left the hall quickly. Walking down the hallway she made her way towards her room. Opening the door she sighed and fell against it. Those haunting eyes, Kagome thought. Closing her eyes she tried to clear her mind. _Surely I won't be here for long right?_ Kagome asked herself, trying to convince that it was true.

Feeling the tears come faster at the thought of Inuyasha coming to get her she slipped down the door and onto the ground. Just when Kagome was about to break down and cry a soft knock came on her door. Standing up quickly, Kagome dried her eyes before reaching for the door and opening it. There stood Rin smiling her toothy smile up at Kagome.

"Rin is ready to go, if Kagome is!" She exclaimed holding out her hand.

Kagome straightened her kimono out, happy that Rin couldn't sense that she had been crying. Smiling weakly back at her she took Rin's hand aet het her lead her out of the room and down the hall. Rin's hand tightened around Kagome's as she pulled her faster down the hall and stairs. Stopping finally in the front hall, Kagome almost ran into her. Looking up Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing by the door of the palace.

"Rin and Kagome are ready to go Sesshomaru!" Rin said coming to a stop before her father figure. She still held Kagome's hand, and Kagome noticed she did a little tighter when she was around Sesshomaru. Looking up at him she scrunched her eyebrows. He wasn't showing any emotion. It was so hard for Kagome to read him even when she was a miko. But then again reading a persons youki or aura is different then their expressions. She could always read Inuyasha's face, so how could he be different; he was his brother after all. Kagome shook her head trying to stop herself from thinking of Inuyasha but those golden eyes reminded her so much of what she had lost.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome shake her head and suddenly smelt salt coming from her . . . Taken back Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. He had smelt the same smell come from Rin whenever she was mad at something, or when she hurt herself tripping over a root. The thought hit him, she was crying.

Rin tugged on Kagome's hand and he saw her quickly wipe her eyes. Smiling down at Rin, Kagome said trying to sound cheerful, "Okay Rin, let's go."

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked at the two humans. "Yes, you may go. But be back by sunset. Understood?"

Rin nodded quickly and letting go of Kagome's hand she took off out the door. Kagome stood shocked but smiled slowly. Looking to Sesshomaru she whispered, "Arigatou Sesshomaru."

"Do not think you are free Kagome. I keep watch over everything in my lands. You cannot escape with out me knowing. Remember that." The Demon Lord said trying to keep his cool. Turing he too walked out of the palace doors his annoying servant, Jaken right by his side.

How dare he think that I would be that low! Kagome thought irritably. She stood there for some seconds her mouth hung open in anger. Then the door opened again and Kagome thought for one second that it might be Sesshomaru back to apologize for his mean words. Instead it was Rin with her big smile on her lips. Grabbing Kagome she pulled her out of her stance and out the door. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

* * *

Kagome had to literally run to keep up with Rin's pace. _How can someone this little run so fast? _She wondered._ Duh! She lives and travels with that baka Sesshomaru. Kagome _answered herself.

Rin dragged Kagome to another house, made of wood this time. Letting go of Kagome's hand she pulled open the heavy door. It was dark inside and Kagome stood a second letting her eyes adjust. Rin on the other hand threw herself into the building and Kagome lost sight of her.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Rin's little voice shouted from inside.

Kagome slowly walked inside. She squinted her eyes to slits to hopefully see better in the dark. Suddenly a light came on to her right. Rin's smiling face looked dark and evil in the candlelight. Behind her this ugly two-headed beast stood just over her shoulder. Kagome screamed and suddenly wished for her arrows that she knew Sesshomaru had taken from her.

"Rin! Get away from that beast!" Kagome yelled reaching for Rin's hand while staring into the beast's four eyes.

"Huh? Oh! You mean Ah and Un here? They won't hurt you promise!" Rin reached behind her and patted the beast's head. It closed its eyes in contentment. Kagome sighed and put her hand over her heart. What other surprises does Sesshomaru have here? She thought, taking deep breaths to calm her heart beat.

Rin started walking towards the door and Kagome. The "beast" gladly followed. Kagome scampered out of their way. Though she was somewhat convinced it wouldn't hurt her she was still a little scared.

As the "beast" walked out into the sunshine, Kagome realized that it wasn't a "beast" after all it was in fact a youkai or a demon. Getting up Kagome walked a few feet behind them. Eyeing the creature she walked towards Rin.

"See Kagome! Ah and Un would never hurt you." She smiled at the demon whose eyes seemed to smile back.

"Tell me Rin how did you come to know . . . Ah and Un here?" Kagome asked curious.

"Sesshomaru gave him to Rin after a few months Rin met him. Rin thinks it's because Rin couldn't keep up with Sesshomaru." Rin shrugged and patted the demons head once again. "After that Ah and Un, and Rin have gotten along great. Sesshomaru doesn't complain anymore."

Kagome nodded, trying to understand everything. "Are we riding this- Ah and Un all the way to the village, Rin?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer.

Rin nodded and smiled widely. "Yep, come on Kagome jump on!"

With those words Ah and Un bended it's front knees and let Rin climb onto it's back. It's four piercing yet gentle eyes looked to Kagome, as if waiting. Hesitant Kagome slowly moved closer to the demon. Grabbing a hold of Rin's small hand and a bag on the demons back Kagome quickly climbed on. Just as she was settlhe dhe demon rose and started towards the woods. It had a steady gait and Kagome quickly got use to it. Settling behind of Rin she let out a breath.

"So tell me Rin all the times I've seen you, it's with Sesshomaru. Does he take care of you?" Kagome asked. She was going by what she had once heard. Know your enemy.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru takes very good care of Rin." Rin answered.

"Does he show love to you like a father would?" Kagome asked again. She hated using Rin to understand more about Sesshomaru, but Rin was the best candidate. She sure couldn't go up to Jaken and ask. He would go ahead and tell Sesshomaru which she really didn't want.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked from in front.

"Like does he hug you? Give you things to play with? Stuff like that." Kagome named.

"Sesshomaru doesn't hug Rin, but he does let Rin sleep by his side when it's cold some nights. He gives Rin kimonos when Rin needs them. And Rin has a doll that Sesshomaru gave Rin when she was younger." Rin said turning her head to smile at Kagome.

"That's nice of him Rin. But does he hit you, or hurt you in anyway?" Kagome asked looking into Rin's big brown eyes. She knew she was asking the same question she had earlier but maybe she could get a different answer.

From the front Rin became silent, then shaking her head she said, "No Sesshomaru has never hit Rin, or hurt her anyway. He protects Rin. Like when we were traveling this demon pack tried to attack Rin. Sesshomaru came and saved Rin."

Kagome thought for a moment. So he protects her, gives her things and treats her nicely. How can he be so nice to Rin and yet so mean to Inuyasha and I? Kagome pushed the word Inuyasha and all things that went with him out of her mind. She did not want to think of him right now. Maybe never. Kagome sadly thought. Shaking her head Kagome looked back to Rin.

"Rin, how did you come to know Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. This was what she had really wanted to know. How had such a small human girl come to live with Sesshomaru, and not be killed in the process?

"Sesshomaru saved Rin's life." Was the short answer Rin gave Kagome before becoming silent.

"How Rin? How did Sesshomaru save your life?" Kagome pushed farther.

"Rin was attacked by wolves. That's all Rin remembers, but when Rin woke back up Sesshomaru was holding her, looking down at Rin. He saved Rin's life. So Rin is forever, in Rin's eyes, grateful to him." She said trying to sound all grown up.

_He saved her life? She was attacked and he saved her. God that's hard to believe. _Kagome wondered.

"Rin why didn't you go back to your parents instead of staying here with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, but immediately regretted asking.

Rin became real silent and looked away from Kagome. She gazed out into the trees and her eyes became glazed over. "Rin never knew her parents. Rin knows she had some but Rin cannot remember them. So when Rin met Sesshomaru, Rin now thinks of him as her father."

She looked at Kagome and then turned back to the front. Kagome's heart was breaking. This poor young girl had gone through a lot and here she was living with one of the most feared youkai's. And he was treating her well! Kagome's mind was a whirl. How could it be that she was happy and content with this demon Lord? Looking to Rin again she noticed Rin's shoulders were slumped and she was looking down at her hands. Worried that she had hurt or made Rin sad Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin's small body and pulled her close to her chest.

"I'm sorry Rin please forgive me." Kagome whispered into her hair. Rin's quiet sobs reached Kagome's ears and Kagome's heart really did go out to this little girl.

They sat together for some minutes before their ride gave a snort and Kagome looked up. Ahead there was a clearing and in the clearing were many huts and people. A short distance from the village Ah and Un let Rin and Kagome get off. Rin patted the demons head and he turned to head back into the forest.

Seeing Kagome's questioning gaze said quickly, "Don't worry he'll be back in a hour or so."

Taking Kagomes hand she pulled her off into the crowds. For an hour they shopped with the money Rin had somehow had. Kagome guessed from Sesshomaru. They picked up a basket of fruit to eat on the way home, and Kagome had bought R new new kimono and some fabrics to make a few scarves out of. Since winter was coming up she guessed that of course Sesshoamru would most likely still hold her captive. Sadness fell over Kagome's heart when she thought about her captivity and how long she would be held. But when Rin tugged at her hand all of that disappeared and Kagome tried to forget about it. But it was always there . . . waiting to sadden Kagome more and more.

As they headed back towards where Ah and Un had dropped them off, Rin ate happily on an apple from their basket. Kagome smiled as she held Rin's hand and in her other their purchases.

"Time to head back Rin." Kagome mentioned looking off into the distance where the sun was beginning to go down. She knew with no stops they would reach home way before dark. Ah and Un was standing where they had left him. This time Kagome easily climbed onto Ah and Un's back, trusting him. As they headed back towards the palace Rin and Kagome chatted easily.

"Tell me Rin what do you want to do when we get back to the palace?" Kagome asked munching on an orange.

"Ummm, Rin don't know, what about you?" Rin asked swallowing her bite of apple.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, but we'll think of something. Ok-" Kagome stopped when she heard a laugh.

Looking up she saw three youkai's standing in front of them a smirk on every single one's face. Ah and Un tried to side step them but one of the youkai's stepped in front of him blocking their path. Quickly they were surrounded. One of the youkai's stepped forward, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"I don't know but I'm liking it." The second said earning a laugh from the third.

Kagome pushed Rin behind her back, who was whimpering in fright. "What do you want?" Kagome demanded.

"Why my pretty I thought we had made it clear. We want you." The first youkai smiled mischievously.

* * *

Kagome's heart froze but her mind was racing with ideas of how she and Rin could escape this alive. Her eyes darted around, looking for escape routes. Making a quick idea of what was going on she made a conclusion that the first youkai seemed to be the leader. The other two were like servants of him doing exactly what he said. They were hunters by the looks of it. Each carried a sword and knives, strong legs and arms and long claws. Kagome knew they weren't Dog or wolf Youkai but something else. In instinct Kagome slowly reached to her back. Nothing.

Crap! She thought angrily. That's right Sesshomaru did take my arrows! I have nothing to fight these youkai's with. I know for sure Ah and Un can't out run them to the palace. Even if Ah and Un could, Sesshomaru's not there to stop them from taking over.

Kagome blinked wishing for an idea to come into her mind. But none came. Kagome felt Ah and Un back up.

That's right there's no one behind us! Kagome thought excited.

Suddenly a blur appeared and one of the youkais disappeared. Kagome heard a sudden laugh behind her. Rin screamed and held onto Kagome tighter.

Turning her head Kagome saw that one of the youkai's blocked their path behind. Cursing to herself Kagome now for certain didn't know what to do. Sliding Rin's little hands off of her waist she said to her, "Stay here Rin I'll be right back, okay?"

She didn't even wait for Rin's answer. She softly climbed off of Ah and Un. The demon turned his eyes to her. For once Kagome understood him. He was worried for her. Patting the demon gently. "Guard Rin please." She whispered into its ear.

Looking to the youkai leader she said, "If it's I you want come and get me."

He smirked and walked towards Kagome. She fell into a fighting stance. Man am I crazy! I can't take on a full demon! The youkai walked even closer, and Kagome backed up a few steps. If only there was someway they could call for help!

Suddenly the demon jumped at Kagome and hit her onto the ground. Cursing Kagome kicked up at the demon. He flipped over her and she quickly stood. Her ribs hurt but she took a few deep breaths to ease the pain. The demon smirked again, "So the pretty lady can fight huh? This shall be interesting!"

He ran at Kagome and grabbed her around the waist. The impact of his grabbing hurt enough but when he smacked her against a tree at full force, Kagome lost her breath. Falling down the tree the demon caught her by the throat right before hitting the ground. Pushing her up he laughed. Kagome struggled but accomplished nothing. She couldn't breath and she could start to feel her lungs burn for air.

A sudden high pitch scream filled Kagome's ear as her vision became darker and darker. Rin . Kagome thought. Getting an idea Kagome swung out her legs and used all her remaining power to kick the youkai in the stomach. The youkai barely moved from Kagome's weak hit but in anger he threw Kagome down to the ground. Opening her eyes Kagome saw in blurs and spots. Blinking her vision cleared and she saw one of youkai's struggling with Rin's kimono. Staggering to her feet Kagome tried to make her way to Rin, but was suddenly slammed to the ground.

"You can't get away, little missy. Your mine!" The demon whispered in her ear. Kagome could tell he was smiling and it sickened her.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled into the dirt.

"No, I think I shall keep you." The youkai said, and Kagome could suddenly feel the demons hands creep towards her chest.

Kagome screamed, and in the midst of her screaming she heard Rin scream too. Images flashed through Kagome's mind, Rin screaming and crying, the three youkai's, the hand touching her, his breath on her neck. It all became a blur and mixed together in Kagome's mind. Then everything went black and in the distance there came a light. Kagome seemed to open her eyes and she reached for the light hoping it would bring comfort to her pain. Kagome reached the light and stepped into it. A warm feeling surrounded her, filling, completing her. Kagome never felt better.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in a dimly lit room with the other three Lords of the lands. They were discussing the matters of the Shikon Shards and how they were really becoming a nuisance. Sesshomaru sighed, they honestly don't know anything do they? Sesshomaru knew that this Kagome held the Shikon Jewel, well at least half of it anyways. Smirking to him self he wondered, maybe I can make this Kagome work to my advantage again. She was proving to be quite useful. Suddenly Sesshomaru's senses were hit with this incredible power. The other lords must have sensed it to for they were standing up on their feet also. Sesshomaru turned and left the room, the other lord following.

"What was that?" asked Yuki, The Lord of the Eastern Lands.

Sesshomaru continued to walk not bothering to answer; he knew what it was. It was a miko, a strong miko at that, and she was in his lands. Ryuu the Lord of the Southern Lands ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru why such the rush, we have much to talk about here." Ryuu said putting his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder stopping him.

Sesshomaru pushed the hand off. "This power you are all feeling is coming from my lands. Now I would like to go see just what is causing all this power. I'm sorry but I will have to here this conversation another time."

Sesshomaru then turned and headed out the door. He called for Jaken and as soon as he appeared, around Sesshomaru's feet foamed a cloud. They took off towards Sesshomaru's lands the three Lords staring after him, wondering why he was so worried about this "power".

As Sesshomaru neared the source of this power, he noticed that a pink glow was coming from a clearing in the forest. His senses picked up the scent of three youkai's and blood mixed in with a humans. Rin! Sesshomaru figured out. He knew she was alive just by reading her scent but...where was Kagome?

Landing in the clearing he widened his eyes in shock and surprise. A pink bubble stood in front Rin the the outline of a figure floated inside. Rin had backed up into a tree her mouth gaped at the bubble; he saw that Kagome was nowhere to be found. Blood lay everywhere and Sesshomaru had to control himself from passing out from how much there was. Looking over he saw the remnants of three youkai's. Their bodies covered in blood, Sesshomaru only had to look at them to know that they were dead.

He tried to take a step towards the bubble and Rin but a force held him back. Damn it! Sesshomaru cursed. A mikos shield was blocking him. Usually Sesshomaru could get past the shield but this one was strong. No miko this strong lived in his lands with out him knowing. He would kill this one for not telling him. Suddenly the pink bubble disappeared and so did the shield. The figure fell from the sky and onto the ground with a loud thud. Rin screamed and ran to the figure.

"Kagome! Wake Up!" She cried into the figures hair.

Sesshomaru blinked. _No. . . She didn't just say Kagome? Did she? _He thought surprised. But yes she had, Rin continued to yell and cry at Kagome's fallen body, she shook her and screamed for her to wake up. Sesshomaru slowly walked over to the two humans but stopped a few feet away. The humans body was covered in blood, a blue mark showed on her neck and her hair was mangled and dirty, as was the rest of her.

Sesshomaru closed the remaining feet and bent down. Rin was crying into Kagome's body saying things like, "You promised we would do something when we got home." And, "Please don't die I don't want you too die!"

Sesshomaru touched Rin and she flung her head up in reaction. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks stained with the tears; she too was dirty. "Sesshomaru please make her live!"

Sesshomaru was stunned at the young girls plead. He could so easily let the human die here, but then he would lose that sword of his brothers. If he saved the human many would start to wonder if the Great Lord of the Western Lands had gone soft. Sighing to himself he placed his hands under Kagome and lifted her up into his arms. Rin climbed to her feet and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!" She said happily. He nodded at her and turned, the cloud once again formed around his feet and Rin climbed on and rested next to him. Jaken gave her a dirt look that Sesshomaru silenced with a look of his own. As they headed off to his palace, Sesshomaru looked down at the unconscious human in his arms. _You have a lot of explaining to do human. _He thought.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: I liked this chapter.**

**Yasha: Hope you all did as well. **

**Rin: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Shikon No Tama Jewel

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Now leave me alone.

* * *

**

**Rin: This is a short chapter but important.**

**Yasha: Or else we woulnd't have put it in.**

**Rin: Enjoy!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5: The Shikon no Tama Jewel

* * *

_**

All around Kagome were colors. She was falling, drifting, and flying in the colors. It strangely didn't hurt but instead felt somehow familiar to her, gentle and soft. Suddenly a light shone from Kagome's chest. Looking down she saw the Shikon no Tama glowing an amazingly bright pink light. Brighter then the others Kagome stared in awe. Kagome reached for it but as she touched it a searing white-hot pain shot through her body. It felt like a thousand needles being stabbed into every part of her again and again. She could hear her heart beat becoming faster and her blood in her veins flowing quicker and more with each beat of her heart. Kagome opened her mouth and let out a scream as the pain intensified and sent her once again into the pit of darkness.

* * *

The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands sat on a cushion in front of a table. Scrolls littered his desk, as the demon lord slowly went through each and every one of them. Concentrating on the reports of his lands, he tried to get his mind off of the injured and unconscious human girl laying in the other room down the hall. Sesshomaru tried to get his mind off the young girl playing outside once again picking flowers for the injured human. It had been three days since they had returned to the palace, and Kagome still hadn't come too yet. The whole palace seemed to have fallen into a sudden gloom since they had returned.

_And it's that damn miko's entire fault!_ Sesshomaru thought frustrated. He couldn't work when his mind continued to slip off.

A sudden scream filled the palace and Sesshomaru quickly stood up. In a flash he was down the hall and into the room where the injured miko lay. Only she wasn't laying on the futon, she was floating right above it.

Her body was supported by nothing except air and a pink glow like during the incident three days ago, shined brightly from her chest. The human girl was screaming so loudly and in pain it hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. Then just as Kagome had suddenly screamed she stopped. Slowly she descended back onto the futon. Her face fell into a peaceful serene expression. She no longer looked to be in pain.

Taking a step closer Sesshomaru watched her. He then noticed that the pink glow was gone. The jewel had disappeared! Looking closer he saw that there was a somewhat glow, shaped like a crescent moon, radiating from beneath Kagome's skin. Right where the jewel had lay when she had worn it around her neck now shined the tiny glow beneath her skin.

_It seems to have melted into her skin but I thought the jewel had not been completed yet._ He thought curious.

Sesshomaru pulled away from the human as she slowly started to stir. Blinking at the intense light coming from an open window Kagome turned her head to Sesshomaru. Eyes narrowed and she quickly tried to sit up, but that hot pain returned and she fell back onto the futons cushion.

"What happened to me?" She demanded.

"You could tell me the same thing . . . miko." Sesshomaru replied making her question work to his advantage.

Kagome widened her eyes, how does he know that I am a miko?

"How do you know?" She choked out confused.

Her mind raked for answers. How did he know she was a miko, she had never told him. Why was she in pain? What was that dream about? So many questions Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes frustrated.

"I would rest if I were you." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Kagome reopened her eyes, "Your not me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and so badly wanted to grab the miko by her throat and demand respect from her. But he kept his cool, and said; "You want to kill yourself by re opening your wounds do it. I do not care."

Kagome closed her eyes and remained still. She didn't want to re open them so she stopped trying to move. That's when she felt like something was missing from her body. Bringing a hand to her chest and neck she felt for the Shikon Jewel. It wasn't there!

Her eyes shot to Sesshomaru again and she coldly said; "Where's the jewel Sesshomaru."

"I did not take it. Perhaps you should look down at your chest. Carefully." He suggested.

Kagome looked and could see the faint pink glow underneath her skin. It looked as if the jewel had sunk into her chest, but there was no mark except for the pinkish glow in the shape of a crescent moon. _What happened!_ Kagome thought fearfully.

"How?" She squeaked.

"I would say the jewel has combined with your body for either protection of itself, or because of it's carriers condition." Sesshomaru didn't know why he was saying this to the human but he did anyway.

"But it never did this with Kikyo." Kagome said speaking her thoughts. She continued to touch where the glow came. She could feel neither a bump nor any sign of the jewel's round surface. But then again the jewel wasn't complete, the glow was in the shape of a crescent moon. The same shape it looked when it was hanging from Kagome's neck.

"I suppose it could only work when it hangs from the owners neck." Sesshomaru said again though not knowing why.

Kagome closed her eyes; he could be right some said that Inuyasha held the jewel in her dieing hands never around her neck. Even being burned she never carried it around her neck. Then there was the fact that Kagome had carried the jewel in her side for many years before that demon had ripped it out of her when she first had come ot Feudal Japan.

"True, but now the jewel can never be completed, there's no way for the remaining pieces to get to the jewel." Kagome said sighing.

Sesshomaru mentally shrugged her comment off, that was her problem not his. Turning he started for the door again as Kagome continued to ponder over why the jewel was in her chest.

At the door Sesshomaru turned, "I will send Rin up to see you, she said something about you and her making winter items."

Kagome nodded vaguely, "Yes."

She heard the door open and then close quietly. Kagome stared off into the sky outside. It looked to be a beautiful fall day. She was itching to go outside but her body begged differently. Sighing Kagome looked away from the window. What was going on?

What is the reason behind the jewel doing this? Especially at a time like this when it isn't even completed yet. Kagome thought confused. She needed more answers. Maybe when she was able to walk she would ask Sesshomaru if she could use his library for some possible answers. _What am I thinking? Sesshomaru would never let me._ She thought sadly.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the railing of his balcony. He let the cool fall wind blow through his hair enjoying the feeling he closed his eyes. Why had he been so ordinary and common towards the human when he spoke? It was if they had been in a meeting thinking about the same thing and trying to come up with solutions. It bothered him how already the miko had started to make a slight change in the youkai's attitude. _I'll have to stop that._ Sesshomaru decided thinking of ways to break the miko of her free spirit.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: Please if you have any questions concerning the jewel send me an email. **

**Yasha: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Rin: Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Threats

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: No.

* * *

**

**Rin: Enjoy this chapter it was fun writing like always!

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6: Snow

* * *

_**

Kagome sighed for what was probably the hundredth time in the past five minutes. She watched the shadowy spots dance across the ceiling, created from the gently falling snow outside her window. A bitter wind blew through the open window and towards where Kagome lay. Sighing again Kagome thought again. She knew she had to get up and close the window, or she would most likely freeze to death. But maybe freezing to death isn't such a bad thing. _What are you saying Kagome you have to live._

Ignoring the pain that shot through her body, Kagome limped to the window, attempting to close it. It took a moment but she succeeded. Standing as still as she could Kagome quietly watched the snow fall softly outside onto an already white covered ground._ Snow use to fall like this at the shrine_. Kagome remembered. _I use to love playing in it, having snowball fights with friends, making angels with mother and Souta. I'll never have those moments again will I?_

Shivering Kagome turned carefully back around. She slowly fell back onto the futon. Pain throbbed through her body and Kagome closed her eyes to hide the pain. She saw a pink light when she closed her eyes. It was weird but as Kagome tried to reach for it, it only backed away some and seemed to fade. Reopening her eyes Kagome looked down deep in thought. The Shikon Jewel is now inside her, but why? Was Sesshomaru's guess true when he said that maybe it merged with her body to save her life? No it couldn't be, Kagome felt fine except for the occasional shooting pain through her body. There has to be some reason! Kagome thought frustrated. A gentle tapping on her sliding door suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Turning her stiff neck Kagome called out, "Come in."

She really hoped that it wasn't Sesshomaru standing outside her door. But then of course Sesshomaru would have just walked in not caring for her privacy at all.

Instead Rin popped her small head inside the room. "Hi Kagome-sama, Rin hopes you feel better?"

Kagome nodded stiffly hoping not to hurt her neck. "Yes I do thank you Rin."

Rin nodded and pushed the door open all the way. Walking in she turned and slid it back shut. Pulling a bags strap higher on her shoulder she uneasily walked towards the futon where Kagome lay.

"Sesshomaru-sama said Rin could come visit you and we could make scarves like you said!" Rin said happily.

"Yes we can Rin, since I can't go anywhere else." Kagome said reaching for the bag Rin had dropped beside her.

"Why not? Rin is sure that Sesshomaru-sama will allow you to roam the house." Rin said looking at Kagome curiously.

"It's not that Rin, I don't feel good." Kagome said but suddenly remembered that Rin was hurt too. "Rin do you feel okay? I mean you must have been hurt also right?"

"Yes Rin was but Rin knows a hot spring that Sesshomaru-sama uses and it helped Rin's aching muscles." Rin said smiling.

"Is that true Rin, am I allowed to use it?" Kagome knew the answer, of course not. She was a prisoner here in this palace.

"Of course you are Kagome-san!" Rin said bouncing up.

"Then after we make these scarves we shall go alright?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded happily and then started her work furiously. Kagome smiled and slightly shook her head. If she was to be staying her then she might as well have a friend.

Hours passed and Kagome glanced out the window to see the sky slowly melting down into the horizon. Setting down her almost done Scarf, she looked to Rin. Rins scarf was made of so many colors, and deformed, but Kagome just chuckled lightly.

"Rin it's getting late do you want to go over to the hot springs now?" Kagome asked, hopefully. She wanted to soak her tiring muscles, in something that she hoped would help.

Rin looked up and showed her toothy grin, "Yep! Let's go!"

She climbed clumsily off the bed and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling she tried to get her off. Kagome winced as she moved her arm to quickly.

"Slow down Rin, hold on and I'll get up." Kagome said quickly as Rin stopped and waited.

Climbing carefully to her feet Kagome hid her pain from the small child. Pink light glowed from her skin. Rin's eyes looked at Kagome's chest and pointed, "You have a strange light coming from you Kagome-san."

"Thank you Rin but I'm sure it's nothing to important." Kagome said smiling.

_Liar..._That inner voice accused.

Looking away Kagome sighed, of course it was nothing, and of course she was lying. Jerked out of her thoughts by the young girl she silently thought.

But there has to be a reason why...

Sighing once again Kagome leaned her aching neck and head against the hot spring rock. Bubbles filled the hot water, covering Kagome's bare body well. Steam floated toward the open sky. To the sky where a mix of colors created a painting of true beauty. Splashing brought Kagome back to Earth. Her eyes traveled through the steam to where Rin was swimming totally enjoying herself. Smiling, Kagome thought of how much Rin reminded her of Shippo.

_Shippo..._ Kagome sadly thought with a heavy heart.

Kagome could feel tears form in the corners of her eyes. Looking away Kagome blinked a few times to try and clear them away. Hearing the splashing stop Kagome turned her head once more. Gasping she saw that Rin was leaning in to Kagome, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Why are you crying Kagome-san?" Her child like voice asked.

Kagome then noticed that a few tears had escaped her eyes and ran gently down her cheek. Shaking her head, Kagome quietly said, "It's nothing Rin, only that you remind me of a young child I once knew."

"Really? Who?" Rin asked a smile spreading once again across her face.

"Well he had red hair and a cute puffy orange tail. He could change into anything he wanted because of he's powers. I think he was around your age." Kagome said pulling the small child closer to her.

Rin leaned against Kagome's bare shoulder excited, "What happened to him? Can I meet him?"

Kagome looked down at the young child and then quickly looked up. A tall shadow stood behind the cloud of steam. For some reason Kagome knew it was Sesshomaru standing behind the cloud. Glancing back down at Rin she said loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"He was taken away from me, Rin. I don't know when I will ever see him or my family again."

Rin being a child didn't know Kagome's antics by saying what she had just said moved back away and towards the other side of the spring. Looking back to the shadowy figure Kagome was surprised to see that he had disappeared.

_Good maybe I made him mad and he'll let me go back to my friends, and family. _But sadly she was yanked from her thoughts as a clawed hand blocked her from opening her mouth, and another snaked around her waist pulling Kagome quietly from the water. Of course Kagome struggled but a cold voice whispered into her ear.

"If you move, miko I will kill you."

Immediately she stopped fearful for her life. Why was he threatening her? She hadn't meant to anger him. Holding in a moan she could feel tears cloud her vision from the jabbing pain in her body, because he was holding her so tightly.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome deep into the forest. Then he stopped abruptly, throwing Kagome down onto the ground in the process. Standing over her she cowered to the ground crying in pain. Her hands tried to cover her bare body in embarrassment.

"Please...stop..." Kagome begged, tears squeezing through her closed eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at the weak, pathetic human shaking below him. He would not tolerate such words coming from her. And to try and make Rin turn her back on him, she had gone to far. Dropping to one knee Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arms and threw them above her head, holding them. She screamed in pain and terror.

Leaning forward Sesshomaru dipped his head to hers. "If you ever talk like you did at the spring I will personally kill you."

His voice sent chills up and down her spine, his soft silver hair fell on her naked skin making her shiver again. "If you kill me you'll risk never getting that damn sword you want so badly." Kagome whispered back her voice blowing softly into her sensitive ear.

"You know damn well that I can take that sword from my half brother any time I wish too." Sesshomaru coldly whispered, his hand sliding on Kagomes slippery body.

Kagome tried to ignore the hand on her waist. "Then why keep me here, if I only annoy you so much? Kill me or let me go home."

Sesshomaru pondered over the human's statement. She really did want to die but why? What had his insolent brother done to Kagome to stop her heart from wanting to go on? But better yet why did he bother to keep this miko here in his castle? Why not just kill her right here, or let her loose into the wilderness to die by some wild youkai's hands? Golden eyes glanced into deep sapphire ones, full of misery and pain. They challenged his. So many emotions Sesshomaru saw; he couldn't take it. Standing back up he untied the large cloth that hung around his waist. Throwing it at Kagome he snarled in disgust.

"Cover yourself miko. And finish dressing at the spring. You and Rin will be joining me tonight for dinner out on the balcony." Sesshomaru said coldly turning and walking off.

Kagome touched the cloth to her chest and stood. Tying it around her body she shivered quietly. She glared at his retreating back anger building up. Turning she too stormed back to the hot spring. By then time she got back Rin was drying herself off. She smiled up at Kagome, "Where has Kagome been?"

"Don't worry about it Rin. I went for a little walk." Kagome said stepping back into the hot spring. Her feet were very cold and she wanted to warm them up before changing. Stepping back out she quickly changed and grabbed the kimono she had found in a wardrobe in her room. It was blue with a black flower pattern scattered around the cloth. A black obi tied around her slim waist set it all off. Smiling quietly Kagome wondered to herself where Sesshomaru had gotten such fitting kimonos. Shaking her head she felt a small hand slip into hers. Looking down Kagome smiled sweetly at Rin.

"Are you going stay here with me and Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san?" Rin asked as they started for the palace.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know Rin, I really don't."

Seeming satisfied Rin took off running towards the palace. It loomed in the distance, standing like a cold empty home of hell. Suddenly something cold lightly touched Kagomes nose and melted. Looking up a few more snowflakes touched Kagome's face. Smiling softly Kagome wondered what Inuyasha and everyone were doing. Looking back down she felt her heart painfully constrict. No she didn't want to think about them, not now. Kagome could never forgive Inuyasha for doing what he did to her. Never would she. Making love to Kikyo, how disgusting. She wasn't even alive to begin with!

Somehow the falling snow calmed Kagome down. Sighing she silently let a tear descend down her cheek and fall to the snowy ground. Hearing her name called Kagome saw Rin waving excited from the steps to the palace. How could Kagome resist that adorable smile? Taking a step Kagome walked towards Rin.

But she couldn't help but feel like something, or someone was watching her. Turning her head in different directions she searched but found no one. Shaking it off she ran to the steps.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: I changed a few unnoticeable things in this chapter so don't worry it's still like the one before. **

Yasha: Yeps!


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting With Your Inner Self

_**Title: Love is a Funny Thing**_

**_By: Youkai Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: Nope so stop asking!

* * *

**

**Rin:**I'm getting there!

**Yasha**: A few more chapters!

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Fighting With Inner Self

* * *

_**

The warmth of the castle was calming to Kagomes cold skin as she walked through the double doors. Rin ran past Kagome excited and squealing in delight. She ran in front of Kagome and smiled her large toothy smile.

"That was fun Kagome-chan! Please can we do it again tomorrow?" She asked eager.

Kagome leaned down and ruffled the young girls hair, "We'll see Rin."

Rin nodded satisfied and then once again ran off. Kagome watched the bouncy brunette disappear around the corner and then come back again to yell at Kagome to catch up. Smiling softly a soft hand reached up to her neck and gingerly touched the light bruise that Sesshomaru left when he had grabbed her neck. Her happiness died a little as thoughts consumed her once again.

_Why is he being so distant? He was never like this before when I talked about my home. Maybe he's just in a bad mood today_. Kagome thought to herself as she followed the energetic Rin. _Yes that must be it. He's just in a grumpy mood today._

Rin finally stopped in front of a large door. On either side of the door were windows, soft white snow falling gently towards the ground. Rin waited, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Kagome finally walked up to the door. Turning she pushed open the door and held it open for Kagome.

Unconsciously, Kagome found herself taking steps toward the balcony. Amazingly snow did not fall on her kimono. Looking quickly up, Kagome gasped. The balcony was covered in some sort of shield. Kagome could still see straight up towards the sky, and the small snowflakes fell softly on the barrier and melted. He's created a sort of see through roof. Amazing!

Rin ran out onto the balcony towards a large table. Kagome looked up and her sapphire eyes locked with the Demon Lords golden ones. Quickly Kagome adverted her eyes as she took her seat next to Rin at the table. Rin didn't seem too interested in her meal though, because she was staring up at the shield that prevented her from catching the falling snowflakes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, that's no fair! Rin can't go catch the snowflakes!" Rin pouted as she looked to her guardian.

"I placed a shield around us Rin so we can eat in peace without snowflakes falling on us and we can still watch the garden. Understand?" Sesshomaru said coolly.

Rin seemed happy with his answer and turned her attention to her dinner. Kagome glanced up hoping to catch a look at Sesshomaru, to see his expression. Golden eyes seemed to bare into her soul. Looking back down Kagome tried to become invisible. She didn't want to look into Sesshomaru's eyes; they were so strong and yet so cold. They hypnotized her mind and tried to pull her into a void of darkness.

Dinner seemed to pass in silence, as Kagome remained glued to her food. Rin tried many times to start a conversation but it came to no use; Sesshomaru and Kagome only replied with one-word answers.

"Is Kagome-chan mad at Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked her innocence showing itself.

Kagome finally looked up, but dared not look at Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord watched as Kagome gently laid down her chopsticks and spoke to Rin. Her eyes held confusion, surprise and something else it looked to be compassion.

"No Rin, I am not mad at Sesshomaru-sama. You have no reason to worry." Kagome smiled a fake smile that only Sesshomaru could see. She reached out and ruffled Rin's all ready messy hair. Rin gazed up at Kagome and smiled.

"Hai! Rin was just worried." Rin said giving both Kagome and Sesshomaru her famous smile, and then returning to her food.

Once again sapphire eyes met golden ones. This time Kagome held the golden ones as her own narrowed. Her message was quite clear, she was mad at him.

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky as Sesshomaru sat by his desk, his gaze occupied with looking at the continuing falling snow. Alone Sesshomaru could allow his emotions to appear, and now his always-cold eyes held a look of pain and puzzlement. Thoughts of the day ran through his head like lightning. How could the day have gone so wrong? Why had he lost his temper so easily? Kagome had only been speaking the truth at the spring. He had the power to keep her here so why had he felt so nervous and powerless earlier at the hot springs? Was he honestly worried about losing Kagome to his brother?

_But isn't that you're reason for keeping her here, to make your brother trade the sword for her? _That inner voice asked.

Sesshomaru growled lowly. He had no time to argue with that damn voice. But it spoke the truth. He had planned on keeping Kagome here at the castle until his half brother came and traded Tensuiga for her. So why was he having this feeling about her?

Every time her saw her walking down the halls hand in hand with Rin, a smile spread on her face; Sesshomaru could swear his heart skipped a beat, maybe two. His blood raced every time he caught himself thinking of her alone at night in bed. But yet when he had lost control and had grabbed her today at the spring he had cause her pain and he knew it. That's what had been causing all these emotions and thoughts to surface. After she had struggled and begged Sesshomaru felt a strong and painful tug at his heart. Quickly Sesshomaru left the springs to get away from there as soon as he could. The best he could do was inviting her to dinner, but even there she was distant. When Rin asked that innocent yet powerful question her answer brought strange warmth to his cold heart. But no her eyes told him different when he saw the message in them loud and clear. She did hate him no matter what she told Rin.

Sighing Sesshomaru aloud his head to fall into his palm. His head was beginning to throb with pain from all these thoughts. So many signs Kagome threw at him but none mattered that look she gave him told all. They were confusing the famous cold Lord. Sesshomaru was none for never letting anything get to him. No youkai female could melt his heart so what was it about this human that made it different?

Standing Sesshomaru vowed to find out why she made such an affect on him, and he wanted to know now. Turning from the window Sesshomaru quickly left his room, walked down the many halls, and finally stopped in front of Kagomes door. Taking a deep breath he caught her scent. Lilies and vanilla, a unique smell that Sesshomaru found himself thinking silently he could get use too.

Placing two hands upon the door he pushed it open and walked easily into the room. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown back by an invisible barrier. Cursing silently he quickly got back up and looked for what had stopped him. A pink glow surrounded Kagome and part of her bedroom. Her chest faintly glowed and Sesshomaru could guess that she was using the Shikon Jewel and her miko powers to create a shield.

A low growl forming in his chest rose steadily, "Miko end this shield now."

Kagome shook her head fiercely, her eyes were wide and her scent was covered in fear. "No, if I do you'll kill me."

Sesshomaru stood still, face showing nothing but his mind was racing. Did she honestly think he would kill her? He had only come here to ask a question. He slowly extended a hand to touch the barrier. It instantly shot his hand away, Sesshomaru knew right away that it would be difficult to break through this one; but he would do it.

Sesshomaru placed his hand back on the pink shield and started to push. Ignoring the pain that it caused him, Sesshomaru continued his pursuit. Slowly but surely the barrier was breaking around the poison he had released into it. Sizzling the barrier was continuing to break away even as Kagome yelled and shouted, forcing all her miko powers into the barrier.

Kagome watched frightened as Sesshomaru once again tried to break the barrier. A small smirk though formed on her lips as his hand was shot away again. But when he went for it again Kagome watched with curiosity and then horror as his hand slowly began to break the shield she had created. Immediately Kagome concentrated once again on the shield and forced her power into it, trying to stop Sesshomaru, but of course nothing would stop the demon Lord. He continued to break the barrier.

Feeling her energy slip slowly away Kagome shouted out in pain and collapsed onto the ground. The barrier shattered and disappeared as Kagome gave up. Sesshomaru lowered his hand and slowly stepped further into the room, making his way towards the fallen Miko. She placed her head in her hands, the act showing defeat. The smell of salt hit Sesshomaru like a wave of bricks.

Kagome cried and cried. She cried for her pain, her loss of feeling, her loss of love, and her loss of hope and dignity. She couldn't go on; she didn't want too not if it meant being here in this castle living with this beast. Tears slipped through her fingers and stained the floor. Her raven hair created a curtain around her face, hiding out the world she hated so much.

Sesshomaru stood before Kagome, his face showing nothing. Slowly he bent down onto one knee and placed a single finger beneath her chin. Lifting her crying face Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kagome why did you place a shield around yourself?"

Her eyes shut but tears still flowing down from them, she remained silent. Her cheeks were red and dirty with sweat. Her soft hair was now damp from her struggle with the shield. Sesshomaru realized that her energy was slipping she was tired from the spell she had done.

"Kagome answer me." His voice softer.

Sapphire eyes opened and meet intense gold ones. This time she held them not afraid. Kagomes eyes showed no fear only despair and ache. Sesshomaru could feel his mask slip but quickly pulled himself back together. No, he would not give up now, he would not show emotion, and so he would defiantly not let his mask slip.

"Tell me Kagome why you cause me so much pain?" Sesshomaru questioned, his golden eyes bearing into her very soul searching for an answer.

Tears flowed more from her eyes, at Sesshomaru's words. Why? How could she cause him pain? He was the all-famous cold Demon Lord. So how could such a lowly human cause him pain?

I cause him pain? How? Kagome thought feverishly. What's this feeling inside of me? Why do I feel so powerless when I'm around him? Why do I feel this warmth at the bottom of my heart? It's like what I feel around Inuyasha. No, not feel, felt I don't feel anything for Inuyasha anymore. No, yes I do, but wait why do I feel the same feeling for Sesshomaru? Why do I feel safe right now? But at the same time scared. Why am I confused about my feelings? I love Inuyasha, don't I?

_Are you sure about that?_ That inner voice challenged. _Are you sure you love Inuyasha?_

Of course I do! He has always been the one to save me, help me, and he was my first friend here. I love him I know it.

_But then what is love?_

A feeling of safety, security, warmth, and family. That's what I feel for Inuyasha.

_But hasn't he given his heart to someone else?_

No, wait yes he has. No! Shut-up! He loves me and I love him! We told each other we did! It was a mistake he made! An honest mistake!

_If it was a mistake why hasn't he come for you yet? Why hasn't he come to save his love?_

I don't know. I just don't know! Please tell me what to do! I-I don't know whom I love... I feel so lost, hurt, used and rejected.

_Kagome you are not lost, you are found. Look around you at where you are. Believe in yourself and move on. You are a miko destined to become great._

No! I don't want that! I want to come home! I want to see my family, tell them I'm okay, and let them know I'm safe.

_Safe, exactly Kagome. You are safe here! What has anyone done here to harm you?_

Sesshomaru he hurt me, he treats me like dirt! I am not dirt I am Kagome!

_Yes, Kagome you are. And if you want him to know that tell him. Tell Sesshomaru your pain, your past, let him be your future._

No I don't want Sesshomaru in my future! I want to come home! Kagome argued.

_What have you got left if you go home? What will wait for you? Inuyasha? No, he has cheated and left you Kagome to rot in your own despair and loneliness._

No! I WILL NOT BELIEIVE YOU! You lie!

_Kagome how can I lie when I am you?_

No, please someone tell me it's not true. Tell me that it's all a lie. Please...

_Kagome you are in need of saving. Both you and Sesshomaru can find saving in each other._

No! I will not talk, look or even be near that demon! I hate him!

_Now it is you who lies Kagome, you do not hate him. Because you are incapable of hate, never in your past both here and your home have you ever hated another being; both demon and human._

I can't, he hates me I can see it.

_If he hates you so much then why is he concerned about you right now? Why does he treat you with kindness, never truly hurting you?_

He has so hurt me! Mentally, physically and emotionally he has hurt me!

_Does he? Do you really believe that?_

Yes, I do...no wait I don't. No! I don't know! Why can't you see that I don't know! I'm confused, I just want to be comforted, held in someone's arms; I want to be told that everything will be okay!

_You have already found that place Kagome, here. Can't you see Kagome? Sesshomaru needs you and you NEED him. Save him Kagome. He has been lost in his own world of hate and loneliness for years. I know you have the power to save him. And he in return will save you._

Why? Why are you doing this to me?

_I do it to myself also Kagome._

What are you trying to prove to me?

_I am trying to prove to you something that all of us are too blind to see or understand; Love._

Love? Kagome questioned

_Yes, Love. It truly is a funny thing.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin:**If anyone is confused about this inner voice I don't care! LOL review! Please!

**Yasha:** Love is a funny thing isn't it Rin?

**Rin:** Yes child it is.

**_Ja-ne!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Light or Dark

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wish I did.

* * *

**

**Rin: This chapter was fun, hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Light or Dark

* * *

**

Golden eyes glazed over as thoughts consumed the Demon Lords mind. Blinking Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the many scrolls littering his desk. So many had not been looked through. And he knew that many more would be coming in the next month, for it was the year annual respect and updates given to Sesshomaru by his lovely human villagers. Sesshomaru didn't really mind them as long as they left him alone and he would have no say in their business.

Picking up one of the scrolls Sesshomaru tried with difficulty to concentrate on it. But of course like for the past few hours his mind slipped and went immediately back to the human miko sleeping in his bed across the hall. A light growl sounded from his throat as he silently cursed himself for what was probably the hundredth time.

Why? Why did he continue to think of her? Why? Why had he cared about the shield she had placed around herself? It meant nothing to him, right? If he had known Kagome before he had met Rin then yes maybe he would not have cared and just left her there to starve. But he hadn't, he deliberately placed himself in danger to get to her, to stop the pain that she was causing herself. Even then Sesshomaru knew not what he was thinking. His mind was going crazy and his heart was pounding like never before. His senses were alive and taking in everything and anything. Kagomes scent was driving him crazy, her tears stabbed him in the heart as her cries for help had filled his ears causing him to have growled in pain.

When she fell into the darkness of her own mind, he could feel the Shikon Jewel radiating with power. The pink glow surrounded her body, and Sesshomaru felt it take over her body. A pulling at his heart brought questions to his mind. He could feel her struggle for conciseness, but in the end Kagome had given in and drifted off. Her breath had slowed and warmth filled her body. The pink glow gradually faded until it was nothing more then a shade on her porcelain white chest. At the same time Sesshomaru's own heart and mind came back to him and he regained control. Sesshomaru had felt emotions that were a complete mystery to him. One had wanted to make him cry, while others caused him to want to scream in pain. He lost his breath a few times and his heart pained in his chest; skipping beats and making him slightly wince.

For a brief moment Sesshomaru felt pain beyond pain. It felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest while still alive. He couldn't breath and he couldn't focus everything was so distorted and blurry. He clung onto Kagome, who had slumped into his arms, for dear life. Never before in Sesshomaru's life had he felt so hopeless, and weak.

It had only been a few hours and the pain had dulled to a mere ache, but Sesshomaru was still worried about what had happened. He was a demon; nothing in his life had ever caused him so much pain. Even the wounds inflicted by Inuyasha caused his little pain. Besides he would have healed in a few days nothing that worried him too much but to feel a pain so unbelievable; it was mad. This pain wasn't something he knew would heal in a few days. Sesshomaru felt it in the inside not the outside. It wasn't an inflicted wound it came from within his own body. Kagome hadn't struck Sesshomaru with any weapon but he sure felt like she had. What was going on? What had happened?

_This miko, Kagome, I must know why she has such a strange effect on me._ Sesshomaru boldly thought.

* * *

Kagome drifted in an out of darkness and light. Once again the Shikon No Tama was a light inside her chest. But that didn't bother Kagome; she was still confused by what had happened. Who was talking to her? Who had told her whom she loved? They didn't know anything she knew they didn't. It was Inuyasha, and not Sesshomaru. But then why did thinking about it know seem so wrong and cause her more pain?

It was odd but every time she thought of Inuyasha she was pulled towards the darkness, but every time she questioned her feelings for the Demon Lord she moved towards the light. Why?

Why do I feel like the love for Inuyasha is no longer there? Why does my heart feel so empty thinking of him? I thought I loved Inuyasha so why do I feel nothing for him right now?

But what's this feeling, this warmth, why does being here feel so right? The light it's so warm. The dark I feel something bad about it. Like it'll take me and never let me go. I can't see in the dark but I can in the light. Maybe I should go to the light. For some reason the light seems so right? Why?

As if on cue Kagome felt herself being pulled in by the light. Surrounding her Kagome felt herself go and become lighter. Sighing Kagome felt an amazing feeling of safety and strength as she once again drifted off, but to a dark place, to a place where she felt free.

* * *

"Inuyasha you have to come down from there sooner or later!" A tall young woman with long black hair in a ponytail shouted up a tree.

No answer.

Sighing, Sango turned to find a black haired monk come up behind her.

"Any luck?" Miroku asked a worried expression etched across his face.

Sango shook her head before turning once again to the tree, "You know Inuyasha while you are up there moping around Kagome could being tortured by your half brother. She could be in danger, locked in some small cell, crying out for help, or worse she could be dead!"

Sango felt tears appear at the corner of her eyes but she fought them back, she had to if she wished to stay strong for her best friend. Of course she knew Kagome couldn't be dead because the Shikon jewel would have disappeared also, it's power that radiated of it. And the demons still-hunted for it so Kagome had to be alive still. Would Sesshomaru take the jewel and start hunting for the shards himself? Would he use Kagome to find them and then kill her afterwards?

No, Inuyasha had said that Sesshomaru had more dignity then that. Besides Sesshomaru had said himself that he took Kagome in a trade for the Tensiaga. And Sesshomaru always held strong to his word, but then again he had said he wouldn't hurt Kagome if Inuyasha hurried up. Maybe that was the reason why Inuyasha had not left to find Kagome. Was he still thinking about the trade?

Sango had made up her mind. If she were Inuyasha she would have already gone, given up the damn sword, and taken back Kagome. But no Inuyasha had his pride and honor to think about, before Kagome. Sango, Miroku and Shippo still didn't know why Kagome had run away. She was only going to her time for a few days and Sango guessed she came back early and saw something that made her run away. Inuyasha said he had run after her but that's when Sesshomaru came into the picture.

For some bizarre reason Sango felt like that wasn't the entire truth, because Shippo said that Inuyasha smelt dirty and dead when he had returned. This got Sango and Miroku wondering that maybe Kagome saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. But she hadn't even been around for a while. All Inuyasha had been doing was hang in that damn tree for the past month. It angered Sango to no end. But she had made up her mind, if Inuyasha was going to hang out in that tree then fine, she would go find Kagome and fight Sesshomaru herself if it meant a slight chance of seeing her best friend.

"Fine Inuyasha! I am leaving then to go find Kagome!" Sango yelled turning away from the tree, "Miroku, Shippo and I seem to be the only ones here who care for her."

Miroku looked after Sango and then up at the tree one last time, before sighing and turning to catch up with Sango. Shippo appeared from the forest and jumped onto Kiarra as the four disappeared to find Kagome.

Inuyasha stared after his friends from a hole in the tree. His heart ached twenty four seven now. He had betrayed the one person who he loved. He had told Kagome he loved her and then there he went and made love to that walking corpse Kikyo.

Inuyasha banged his head against the tree trunk as if hoping to stop some of this pain he felt. But it didn't help it still pained him.

_Kagome… I'm so sorry; I can't even dare to look at you anymore, what have I done? _Inuyasha thought while he looked at his hands, _what have I done, my love?

* * *

_

Sesshomaru silently opened the door of his bedroom and slowly walked in. There on his large bed lay the one woman who caused him so much pain it actually hurt. The one woman who dare warm his cold heart. The one woman who had taken over his entire being and caused him to stop breathing with just one smile. Already Sesshomarus heart beat faster as he carefully walked over to the young miko. Her angelic face was perfect in every way. Her full lips, the long eyelashes laced over her eyes, her small nose, and ebony hair that just begged to have fingers run through it; everything about this woman made Sesshomaru think for a brief moment that she was not ml, nl, not a human but in fact nothing could change that. She would always remain one nothing could change that. Once again that unfamiliar yet warm feeling claimed his heart again. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts and pains, Sesshomaru stood tall next to Kagome.

Her heartbeat increased, as her breathing quickened, signs of an awaking person. Slowly sapphire eyes fluttered open and focused on Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord tried reading what was in this mikos eyes, but he couldn't. Too many emotions shined in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke her voice as light as air. It brought another wave of warmth to his body.

"You're awake Kagome. Good." Sesarumaru found that those words were all he could say. Why couldn't he say what was really in his cold heart, that was slowly melting with every smile Kagome sent to him.

"Yes, I had a weird dream though Sesshomaru." Kagome said sitting up. She wanted to tell him about the voice in her head her inner conscious.

"And what was this dream about, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, as he slowly sat down beside Kagome.

For the first time she didn't move but stayed put as she explained her dream. "I was stuck between dark and light. For some reason I wanted to go the dark but I felt at the same time that I would never be wanted, or be safe there. The light seemed warm to my touch and invited me. As if calling out to me it give the impression that I would be safe and loved there."

Sesshomaru sat looking at the thinking Kagome, puzzled by her dream. "Which did you choose?"

Kagome looked up, giving Sesshomaru that famous look of hers, "I choose the light."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I believe you did the right thing Kagome, do you?"

It was fun how he loved to play reverse psychology on her. He found slight amusement out of it.

"Yes I do feel like I did, because it felt so right." Kagome nodded and looked away from Sesshomarus intense golden gaze. She felt dirty under his gaze, like he could see what her true feelings were, and he wanted to make her feel filthy because of them.

"Then I'm sure you did make the right choice." Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome nodded again.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered still looking away from the demon Lord. "I don't know what to say to you."

Sesshomaru sat stunned, what did she mean?

"I feel so weird around you now, I don't know why…" The smell of salty tears hit Sesshomaru's nose, and his heart skipped a beat, as his arms ached to wrap themselves around her fragile body.

"Kagome, explain to me how you feel." Sesshomaru asked gently. He found himself edging closer to the young human, as she covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know how! It hurts so much; it's like what I feel no felt for Inuyasha…. I'm sorry you probably think I'm another worthless human who has fallen in love with you." Kagome whispered before realizing what she had said.

It was now Sesshomarus turn to not know what to think or feel. Kagome, she loved him? The same feeling she had felt for Inuyasha? Worthless human? NO. Kagome was no worthless human, she was strong and powerful different from any other he had come to know. He didn't care for Inuyasha, and her feelings for him, because she said 'felt' past tense meaning she no longer loved him. Kagome, his miko loved him? Why had his heart suddenly filled with warmth? Like a wave it came over and over again, filling him to the brim.

A gentle smile graced Sesshomarus lips. He reached forward and cupped his hand below her chin; slowly he brought her red and crying face to meet his. The smile still appeared on his face as her water filled eyes locked with his golden ones. Shock, not fear shone in her beautiful sapphire eyes.

Before Sesshomaru knew what he was doing he had leaned in and claimed Kagome's lips in a soft, and gentle kiss. Eyes wide-open Kagome felt nothing but confusion and surprise. The cold emotionless demon Lord was kissing a human, let alone her of all people. Slowly Kagome found herself closing her eyes and kissing Sesshomaru back.

Taking her acceptance as a good answer Sesshomaru teased her mouth gently nibbling gently on her lower lip begging for her to let him in. Moaning, she opened slightly and Sesshomaru plunged his tongue greedily into her hot mouth. He was met with her awaiting tongue and a war began for dominance. Tracing every corner of her mouth he took in her sweet taste. Honey, and vanilla, and he loved it and he wanted more of it. Pushing harder against her lips he heard Kagome moan louder.

_Oh Kami, she tastes better then I would have ever imagined._ Sesshomaru thought.

After a long time the pair pulled away from each other gasping for breath. Sesshomaru gripped Kagome's head with one hand the other still cupped underneath her chin. Her eyes were still closed as if still believing Sesshomaru was still there. Her lips somewhat parted they were swollen from the pressure Sesshomaru had placed on them. A light smirk formed on the demons lips, as he gazed at the beautiful Kagome.

Slowly her eyes opened and found their way to Sesshomarus. Cobalt met gold and each searched the other for answers. Kagome's heart bounded in Sesshomarus sensitive ears but he did not dare move. Suddenly Kagomes eyes fluttered briefly before falling all together and she collapsed into Sesshomaru. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the slender waist of the young woman.

Another rare smile graced his features again, as Sesshomaru leaned down and gently kissed the hair of Kagomes head as she slept content in her arms.

Turning his head Sesshomaru looked out to the falling snowflakes of the night. Beautiful in every way, just like his Kagome. Yes, Sesshomaru liked how that sounded. _His Kagome.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: Can you say Kawaii?**

**Yasha: Review and we're work on updating soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Love or Hate

_**Title: Love Is A Funny Thing**_

**By: Youkai No Rin**

* * *

**Chapter 10: _Love Or Hate

* * *

_**

_"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition."-**Alexander Smith

* * *

**_

Inuyasha closed his eyes in defeat. He couldn't take it, he had to see Kagome to make sure she was okay and that she wasn't hurt. What had Sesshomaru done to her in the span of these last few weeks? Had he tortured her? Tied, locked in a cell, beat her? Images of what Kagome could be going through filled Inuyashas mind. Shaking his head Inuyasha tried to make those memories go away but they stayed hidden in the back of his mind, just waiting to emerge once more.

He had long since lost track of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. It had been a day and a half since they left him sitting here in his tree brooding with his thoughts. A painful feeling continued to stab at his heart. And Inuyasha couldn't ignore it any longer. His sword, Tetsusaiga, lay by his side on a nearby branch. The beaten up sword glimmered dully in the fading sunlight. What was he to do? Give up his only remembrance of his father, or keep it only to give up Kagome? But what about Kikyo? He still hadn't seen her since the incident on the day so long ago.

Inuyasha's amber eyes traveled to the one thing that stopped Inuyasha from going to Kagome. It was only a sword, an item; something that Inuyasha could so easily replace right? No, he couldn't. It was an item he remembered his father by; he couldn't just let it go to the one person who wished to use it for killing.

Inuyasha turned his head away from the piece of hell, and banged his head back against the trunk of the tree. Silently cursing himself Inuyasha growled lowly. Re-opening his eyes Inuyasha gazed at the setting sun. It was weird but he thought the sun looked different tonight. It was like a new sun was being born although it was setting. A pull at his heart brought a sudden thought into Inuyashas head. This pain...it felt the same from when he had almost lost Kagome before. Had something happened to her? Was the sun setting on her life? No, Sesshomaru had more dignity then that to kill her before he got what he wanted.

Inuyasha knew then that he had to find her, he just had too. Standing up on his branch he bent to pick up the Tetsusaiga. Jumping down Inuyasha took a deep breath before bounding off into the growing dark towards the West.

_I'm coming Kagome...

* * *

_

A resounding slap echoed through the trees as a loud female voice followed.

"HENTAI!"

Sango marched through the thick trees a noticeable scowl spread across her face. Shippo hurried after the fuming Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku begged from behind her. He ran to catch up to her, a large red handprint clearly shining on his face. A smile spread across his lips as he rubbed the red mark gently.

"Sango, my love forgive me for I can not control my wandering hands."

"Yeah well try harder Miroku." Sango shot back.

They walked in silence for a few minutes neither wanting to speak to each other. Sango was to mad and Miroku was afraid to talk, he didn't want to get slapped again. Shippo rode ahead of them on Kirara.

"These woods are getting darker, more magic and youkai power is around." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango nodded, gripping her large boomerang tighter to her. Miroku tensed up and he looked around quickly afraid to see two red eyes staring back at him from the dark trees. They continued walking in silence, as dusk began they reached the end of the trees and the beginning of a clearing. Sango gasped at what lay in front of them. A huge ancient castle made of bricks shot towards the sky, as green vines covered the exterior. A tall iron gate stood in front of the castle, closed and looked to be locked. The castle in self in the glowing sunset looked so menacing and threatening, Sango had the urge to turn around and leave, but she stayed put.

"So this is where Sesshomaru lives huh?" Miroku asked beside Sango.

"I believe so," Sango replied still in awe, "If this is just some Dukes house then I don't want to know what Sesshomaru's palace is."

"Scary..." Shippo whispered hopping off of Kirara and grabbing tightly onto Sango's leg.

"Well now what?" Miroku asked the one question on everyone's mind.

* * *

Semarumaru walked down the halls of his palace, alone. No hyper Rin, no annoying Jaken, and no beautiful Kagome. Rin was out in the gardens, Jaken was somewhere and nobody cared really, and Kagome...Kagome was asleep in HIS bed in HIS room in HIS palace. Yes everything seemed to fit.

Stepping out onto a balcony above the gardens Sesshomaru looked around. He could see Rin running around picking flowers and singing. Her childlike voice lifted to his ears making him lightly smile. The gentle wind blew towards him bringing him a disturbing scent. His light smile faded and a growl formed in the back of Sesshomarus throat. No they couldn't be here. They would ruin everything he had worked so hard to accomplish.

In a swish of white cloth Sesshomaru disappeared back into his palace. All thought lost to him as he stormed towards his palaces entrance. Jaken appeared speaking words that went deaf on Sesshomarus ears. Servants scattered in front of their Lord no one daring to speak as he continued forward. Stopping before the grand doors of his palace he took a second to calm himself before facing those outside.

"Jaken."

"Yes Milord." The toad appeared by his side.

"Make sure that Kagome stays where she is until I return. Understood? Do not let her come outside no matter what." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken nodded before quickly leaving his lords side. He didn't want to be the ones standing outside his gates right now. When Jaken looked back to his Lord he was gone. Shaking his ugly green head he walked upstairs towards the sleeping human.

* * *

"How do we get inside?" Sango asked, examining the gate closer.

"I don't know, but if this is Sesshomaru's castle he should know we are here right?" Miroku said thoughtfully.

Sango nodded touching the Iron Gate carefully, nothing happened and she stepped back confused. "I don't know, but do you think we might be able to climb over it?"

Miroku shook his head and bent down to pick up a small rock. "No I think there's a shield up there."

His eyes met Sango's doubtful ones and then he tried to throw the rock over the gate, only it didn't make it. Just as it reached the air over the top of the gate a bright light appeared and destroyed the rock into a million little pieces.

"Nope we are definitely not going over the gate." Miroku said.

Sango looked from the sky to the palace once again. Her face was emotionless but soon her eyes watered as she continued to stare at the ancient palace. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder but didn't bother to move it.

"Oh Miroku we have to get in there. I don't know what's happening to my best friend. She could be dead Miroku!" Sango sobbed.

Miroku took the crying demon exterminator in his arms trying to calm her down. "She's alive Sango. It's Kagome we're talking about here. She's strong and brave; I know she's alive and well. You believe me don't you Sango?"

Sango nodded, and her crying quieted a little, "When I get inside I'm going to kill that Sesshomaru!"

"Is that so?" A deep voice said from behind them.

Sango broke from Miroku and gripped her boomerang tightly. Miroku placed his hand on his cursed one ready to tear the cloth to use his wind tunnel if necessary. Shippo hid behind Sango while Kirara transformed into her true form, sharp fangs bore.

Sesshomaru stood coolly in front of them a slight smirk on his lips. "I take it you are here for Kagome? Is that correct?"

Sango swallowed and nodded, "Yes and we will get her back."

"And how do you except to do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If we have to go through you to do it we will!" Miroku yelled.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and watched with humor as they quickly took a step back. "At this moment Kagome is sleeping but when she awakes, I will tell her you stopped by. Now leave my lands before I remove you myself."

Sango shook her head quickly, "No! Please just let me see her! I want to make sure she is okay."

"I assure you that she is fine." Sesshomaru said, moving to walk behind them.

"Please, Inuyasha is not here, only us. Please we won't be a burden and we won't try anything. Just let us see our friend." Sango begged.

Shippo started crying, "I want to see my mommy..."

An elegant eyebrow rose at the kitsune's remark, "How is Kagome the mother of this kitsune?"

"Kagome found him and he attached himself to her. His parents were killed when he was younger." Sango explained quickly.

Sesshomaru nodded, fighting the memories of when he had lost his own mother. No one had been kind enough to take him in, until his father found him. Even then Sesshomaru could not think of his father anymore as family after he took in a human as a mate. But wasn't that what he was doing now?

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak when a loud shout from behind him made hiut iut it quickly and turn around.

"Sango! Miroku!"

There was Kagome running down the grass towards them behind the gate. Her face had a huge smile stretched across it. Sango dropped her weapon and ran to the gate just as Kagome got there. She reached through and engulfed Kagome into a tight hug. Tears slid down each woman's face; smiles lighting their face.

"Kagome! I thought I would never see you again!" Sango cried.

"Oh Sango you now I would never allow that." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru broke their cries of happiness, "Kagome step away from the gate."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. Miroku widened his own eyes when he saw no fear or hate at all in them She was actually smiling at him.

"No Kagome don't do what he says! Please don't!" Sango shouted as her best friend pulled away.

"It's okay Sango. I'm not going anywhere." Kagome assured her.

"If you would move woman I will open the gate." Sesshomaru coldly said.

Sango's expression went from anger to confusion to a large smile. She quickly stepped away from the gate and watched as Sesshomaru touched the gate and it sprang open. A split second later Kagome and Sango were hugging again, crying happily to be with each other.

Miroku walked over to the crying women and reached around to hug both. But both screamed a second later and Miroku walked away with two big hand marks on his cheeks. A deep growl made Kagome turn from Sango and towards Sesshomaru. A corner of his lips was turned up into a sort of threatening snarl, a sharp canine showing. Sango must have heard Sesshomaru growl also because she turned around too.

"Are you growling?" She exclaimed.

Kagome, seeing what was about to happen clapped her hands loudly gaining the attention of all her friends and Sesshomaru. She sent an innocent smile to her friends and a gentle glare to Sesshomaru. He slowly pulled his lip back down but continued with his death towards Miroku.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo," She glanced to the little kitsune who had somehow latched himself onto Kagomes arm, before continuing on, "Kirara...It is so great to see you guys again. But please do tell me...where Inuyasha is."

Sango looked away from Kagomes gaze, and Miroku cleared his throat. The sun had long since fallen behind Sesshomaru large palace and night was starting to fall upon them. Faintly stars had begun to sprinkle the velvet sky. The bright half moon hung in the midnight sky; a hazy ring around it, predicting rain was to come soon.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again, catching Sesshomarus gaze. He didn't look happy yet in his eyes when Kagome looked hard she saw a small fire of love but at the same time a spark of sadness. Did he think she would leave him for Inuyasha?

"When we told him that we were leaving to come find you he didn't say a word he just sat up in his tree. He hasn't said a word to us since you left. He hasn't even gone looking for shards. Please Kagome, you have to come back, maybe if you do then he'll turn back to normal." Sango begged. "Please tell me why did you leave in the first place Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and looked away. She could feel the tears form in the corners of her eyes but she fought them back in a weak hope to stop them. "He...and Kikyo...I saw them..."

That was it, Kagome fell to the ground and let the tears fall freely now. Shippo gripped tighter onto his adopted mother trying his hardest to comfort her. Sango ran to her best friend and embraced her, while Miroku could only place a caring hand upon Kagomes shoulder. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, half of him wanted so badly to run to Kagome and comfort her in a way her friends could never do. But the other half told him to stay, and watch from a distance their actions. He knew this would happen one day. Kagomes friends would come and test her decision of staying with him. But why had it been so soon? Kagome was crying again over Inuyasha something Sesshomaru had tried to stop completely. Were her friends really going to destroy what he had worked so hard to build?

"Oh Kagome you didn't..." Sango whispered but she knew it was true. She held the crying Kagome tighter making soothing noises to try and calm her down.

"Yes I did...and he didn't care...if he did he would have come after me!" Kagome sobbed.

"Oh Kagome he was in denial, that's all. When you see him you two can talk it out and we can all be friends again. Okay?" Sango assured.

Kagome shook her head, "No Sango that was the last straw. I can't stand to be around him right now. I don't know if I even want to see him...anymore..."

Sango gasped, "Kagome I thought you loved Inuyasha! You have to finish looking for the jewel shards you can't give up on that. Naraku is still out there!"

Kagome nodded and smiled weakly, "Don't worry about that Sango, I know I have to finish searching and defeating Naraku. It's just I don't want to know if I want to do it with Inuyasha anymore."

"But who will protect us? The demons, we can't defeat on our own, and that's saying something." Miroku questioned.

"I will be your protection." Sesshomaru decided, making eye contact with only Kagome.

She smiled at him more strongly and quickly mouthed a thank you. Her eyes held more assured warmth in them something Sesshomaru always wished to see now.

Upon hearing Narakus name, Sesshomaru was interested. But when he heard that Kagome was planning to kill Naraku for his shard jewels he wanted to become involved. If she didn't want to travel with his half brother then he would go and be her protection. There was no way he would allow her to go alone and with no true help or guard. And what of Inuyasha? Yes Sesshomaru could faintly smell him but it would be another day at the most until Inuyasha reached his castle. That gave him more then enough time to talk to Kagome and find out her true feelings and what she planned to do about them. Kagome's heavenly voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Sesshomaru they have no where to go, please will you let them stay?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden orbs at the four surrounding his Kagome. The demon exterminator seemed to be no threat since she looked to be a close friend of Kagome. The monk Sesshomaru made a note to himself to keep a close eye on this one. The small kitsune was surely no threat and he knew Rin would love to play with him and maybe become friends. The cat demon had done no harm to Kagome or himself yet and looked to be attached to the one called Sango so why not? They were friends of Kagome were they not?

"I see no reason why not. I will have the servants show them to their rooms." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and really wanted to get up and hug Sesshomaru but decided to not do it when her friends were there; and they knew nothing of what was going on. Sango stood releasing her grip on Kagome. Miroku bowed to Sesshomaru saying his thanks. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and quickly looked up into his eyes and mouthed a message to him. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back towards the gates.

With the others following Kagome and Sesshomaru all walked across the darkened courtyard and to the grand front doors of his palace. Jaken ran to his lord quickly when they entered, groveling on his knees.

"Please forgive me Milord, I tried to stop her but she would not listen. Please find forgiveness for a lowly servant like me."

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and pleaded with her eyes to let him forgive Jaken. Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Jaken. "You are forgiven Jaken but do not let it happen again, understood?"

Jaken nodded quickly and looked around Sesshomaru and Kagome to look at who stood behind them.

"AH! My lord please tell this humble servant why you have brought more humans into your palace!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sango glared daggers at the toad while Miroku looked on with an amused expression. Kirara growled and Shippo scooted closer to Kagome frightened. Kagome looked at Jaken like he was crazy, thoughts of what was about to happen in her head.

"Jaken if you value your pathetic and worthless life you will shut your ugly mouth and show our guests to their rooms; is that clear?" Sesshomaru threatened.

Jaken swallowed and quickly turned to scurry towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Sango and the others hurried after the toad demon but Sango glanced back at her best friend, a questioning look on her face.

Kagome nodded and sent an assuring smile back to Sango as they disappeared into a side hall. Kagome waited a few seconds before she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For letting them stay. I didn't realize how much I missed them until now." Kagome continued to stare at where her friends had disappeared. Suddenly two arms pulled her to face their owner. Kagome lifted her gentle sapphire gaze to meet Sesshomarus intense golden one.

"Kagome I would do anything you ask of me; as long as it does not put you in danger." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome nodded and leaned into Sesshomarus warm chest. In engulfed her into a tight embrace and took a deep breathe. Her scent was heavenly and he vowed to never get enough of it. Kagome sighed and Sesshomaru pulled away slowly.

"What is the matter Kagome?" He questioned.

"I...well what will I do Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Do what?"

"When...when Inuyasha comes...what will I do? I can't face him...I'm...I'm not ready..." Kagome stuttered.

She started to shake and tremble and Sesshomaru embraced her once again. His hands smoothing back her silky soft black hair; he enjoyed the feeling of her hair against his bare skin. Once again Sesshomaru buried his sensitive nose in the crook her neck taking a deep breath of her divine scent.

"Kagome what happens please promise me that you will make the right decision?" Sesshomaru whispered in her hair.

Kagome tried to pull away but the hand on her waist surprised her and kept her from going anywhere, "What do you mean Sesshomaru?"

"Just promise that you will."

"Okay Sesshomaru... I promise..." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome did you mean everything you said and done in the past days?" Sesshomaru asked still not relenting his grip on her small frame.

Silence...

Then a giggle...

"You know Sesshomaru when I first met you I believed you to be a cruel and evil youkai, who had no respect or dignity for innocent human beings." Kagome whispered and upon hearing a low growl in Sesshomarus throat qui quickly continued. "But you know I was scared and alone after what Inuyasha did and I thought you to be even meaner when you made that deal with Inuyasha. But now Sesshomaru I don't know you seem so open and loving. I have feelings for you Sesshomaru yes I'll admit but I want to know if you feel the same for me."

Kagome felt Sesshomarus grip on her loosen and she took the opportunity to pull away from him. His head was cast down to the floor, his beautiful silver hair falling around him like a cascade of water. Kagome had never seen him like this before. He had his head bowed to her! Kagome reached forward but he jerked away and turned his head back up.

"I believe you know where your room is, human. Find it and stay in it until dinner is called." He said coldly, his voice foreign to Kagome ears. Kagome reached out again towards Sesshomaru back to try and stop him from being so strange, to tell him that everything was okay.

But he walked away. Just like that he walked away from her. He didn't even look back as he disappeared up the stairs and into a different corridor that she knew lead to his study. Kagome felt like the world was coming to an end right there. Like nothing would ever save her, as she was pulled into the darkness of her own world.

Hot tears burned in Kagomes eyes as she ran up the stairs and down the hall towards her room. Why had he gotten all defensive and cold again? She had only wanted to know the truth! Was it that hard to get out of him? So many questions grew in Kagome's mind; so many they were causing her a growing headache. Why couldn't he tell her how he felt? Didn't he love her?

Then a new thought struck Kagome. What if he was using her to his advantage? To the point where Inuyasha would give up his sword just to get her back with him. Was he playing with her feelings, toying with her, using her like a puppet? No he couldn't. Could he?

Kagome found herself in front of the doors to Sesshomarus study. Her hand reached for the knob but she immediately pulled it back against her chest, as if the knob was a head of snakes. Shaking her aching head Kagome turned and continued on down the hallway away from the one person she had felt like she could trust. She didn't want to see anyone, not even her friends down the hall from her. She wanted; no she had to be alone right now. If not then she would give in and fall.

Kagome fell onto her soft bed and let the tears fall freely. They fell burning a streak down her cheeks and staining the sheets she cried upon. Never in her life had she felt so lost and alone. This pain was new to her. It wasn't the kind she felt when Inuyasha betrayed her; no it was different and hurt much worse. Her lungs tightened allowing little breath, her heart beat faster then before causing her pain. Her eyes burned with salty tears from her pain, her throat ached and her growing headache throbbed to be relieved. But underneath all the physical pain she bore, Kagome felt a blinding pain in her inner heart. Not the heart that beat life into her, this was the heart that had been broken, repaired and now broken again.

Kagome wished with all her might that the tears would just wash away her pain but she knew inside it couldn't. Never would any tears wash away the pain she felt inside. Kagome had loved Inuyasha, loved him with all her might but he had betrayed her and not even bothered to come and find her. She felt deceived, murdered, lied to, used, and trampled on. This wasn't the Kagome she knew. The Kagome she once was, was a happy, hyper, healthy 16-year-old girl. Back then Kagome knew no problems, no Inuyasha, no Shikon Jewel, and no stubborn youkais to worry about. But that was then and this was now. Here was the new Kagome, alone, crying, in pain, and tired.

Why did she go through so much of this when she got nothing in return? Kagome had thought she did but he turned his back and walked away, leaving her to wallow in self-pity. Why had he done and said all those things if he didn't love her? What if he was using her for some crazy plan of his? No. If he was, then why had he kissed her and made her feel wanted and belonged? All Kagome wanted right now was to hear him say the words that she ached to hear. The words that could, she knew mend her broken heart if he said them true. Was it that hard to say three little words? Obviously it was for him. Kagome wished to be with him so why couldn't he do the same?

_If he hadn't felt something for me then why did he kiss me? He was the first after all to make the first move_. Kagome thought bitterly.

Sighing Kagome pinched her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks even more. She took as deep of breathes as she could, slowing her heartbeat once again. After awhile the tears stopped coming and she could breathe normally again. But it still didn't stop the throbbing pain in her head and the stabbing ache in her true heart.

A sudden knock sounded on Kagomes door.

"Yes?" Kagome managed to say, not bothering to sit or stand up.

"Dinner has been called miss, the Lord calls for your presence."

Kagome slightly smirked at light amusement, "Thank you but please do tell your Lord that I am not hungry and do not wish to eat with him."

"But he says he requires-."

"Well I require to be left alone and tell him that too. Now please leave." Kagome said agitated.

The servant said nothing but Kagome knew she had left when she heard the light footsteps heading away from her door. Sighing in despair and tiredness Kagome rolled onto her stomach and stared at the distant wall. Darkness slowly filled Kagomes vision as her eyelids grew heavier. Sleep; yes maybe that was best for now.

_Forget dinner Sesshomaru, be mad all you want but I'm not coming.

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: **Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Follow Your Heart

**_Title: Love Is A Funny Thing   
_**

**_By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

_**

**_Rin: _**Wow! I am so happy from all the reviews I receive from this story. I'm at the halfway mark. Which means that in another nine chapters there will be a new one! Aren't you excited? I plan to have this story completely reposted by Christmas. But we shall see how it goes. In the mean time keep sending reviews!

**_Yasha_**: Yes, that's good news everybody!

* * *

_I have found one of the best paths in life is your heart_-**Anonymous

* * *

**

**_Chapter 10: Follow Your Heart

* * *

_**

Morning rose on the Western Lands palace a dreary place on this sunrise. No birds chirped in their trees and clouds were already forming in the eastern skies. Thunder rumbled in the distance threatening to bring rain in a few hours. But as silent as it was on this gloomy morning a loud crash came from a clearing in front of the palace. Two figures jumped at each other again and again in an attempt to do the other extreme physical damage.

"I will defeat you Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha heatedly shouted to his full demon brother. He made a swipe with Tetsusaiga but Sesshomaru easily dodged the blast and gracefully landed on the ground. Emotion was absent from the young Lords face as he looked at his brother.

Inuyasha was breathing hard, cuts spread across his chest he leaned on his sword for support while Sesshomaru stood still a few cuts on his arms and legs and a crack decorating his armor. They had been fighting for a few good hours now, and still Sesshomaru was unfazed. All Inuyasha spoke were nonsense words and barely made any good attacks. Where as Sesshomaru stayed focused in the task at hand, he needed to make his brother leave so that he could go to Kagome and explain what he hadn't been able to last night.

He had been angry when the servant returned tell him of Kagomes words. He almost killed the servant but quickly regained his control. Kagome had every right to be mad at him right then. He had turned his back on her when she had questioned him last night on his feelings. Of course he felt for Kagome, he felt for her in a way he never knew existed, but something held him back from telling her. He had though come to her room in an attempt to patch things up between them but she had been asleep and he did not want to wake her.

It was only a few hours later when Inuyasha arrived demanding things like always. He wished to see Kagome and Sesshomaru had told him that if he got past then Inuyasha had every right to go see Kagome. But the problem was if Inuyasha could get past Sesshomaru, and this Sesshomaru highly doubted that ever happening.

"You will give her back Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha flamed sending another angry swipe at his brother.

" Now why would I do something like that Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked pretending to not know, as he easily dodged his brother's attack, once again.

"Because she's mine!" Inuyasha shouted gripping his sword tightly and charging towards Sesshomaru with pure anger.

Sesshomaru quickly moved to the side but not quick enough. The blast scrapped Sesshomarus side, causing a minor wound to appear. What remained of Sesshomarus armor had been destroyed with the hit. Cursing Sesshomaru was at his brother's throat in an instant. With in seconds they were both on the ground, Inuyasha pinned with Sesshomaru on top his hand clasped tightly around Inuyashas neck.

"If she's yours Inuyasha why didn't you come for her sooner?"

Inuyasha glared up at Sesshomaru his air supply quickly being cut off. His eyes challenged his brothers never wavering. But as Sesshomaru stared down at Inuyasha he saw something different in his brother. He seemed hurt like he had finally come to senses with what he had done. "I don't know why…"

Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him but it felt like he wanted so badly to protect Kagome. Applying pressure to Inuyashas neck he growled, "That's not good enough!"

Inuyashas eyes narrowed as he his lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen he was receiving. What was Sesshomarus sudden interest in why Inuyasha was late? Had he done something to Kagome? Was she injured inside his palace? Where was Kagome anyway?

"Sesshomaru stop it!"

* * *

Kagome wandered the halls of the palace. The morning sun shined into the hallways through the tall windows framing the halls. She was looking for Sesshomaru but he was nowhere to be found; he wasn't in his study, or the dining room. Thinking of where he could be Kagome looked up to see a servant walking down the hall; he had yet to notice Kagome. But as soon as he did he quickly turned and hastily walked away. 

"Hey wait!" Kagome shouted running to catch up with him. Grabbing his shoulder to stop him Kagome forced him to turn around to face her.

"Excuse me but have you seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked a little out of breath.

The servant struggled in Kagomes grasp but she did not let go her hold on him. Hoping that if he ignored Kagome she would go away he looked away and down at the floor.

"Please tell me I need to talk to him!" Kagome pleaded.

Slowly the servant looked to Kagome, "I-I promised my Lord t-that I would not tell you…"

"I don't care what he told you, just answer me! Where is he?" Kagome demanded, getting angry with the incompetent servant.

Finally the servant turned back to Kagome, his eyes downcast, "Lord Sesshomaru is currently outside fighting his younger brother."

Kagome froze and slowly let go of her grip on the servant. She was barely aware of him scamper away from her, or how her feet began moving on their own bringing Kagome to the front doors of the palace. But as her ears caught the sound of metal against metal and occasional shouts from beyond the large door, Kagome regained control of her body and mind. Quickly pushing open the doors Kagome blinked in the bright morning sun, as she found the cause of her urgency.

There was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru almost identical in their looks facing each other swords drawn and ready. Inuyasha, from where Kagome was standing, was breathing hard and already blood was soaking his clothes. Where as Sesshomaru was coolly standing on the ground looking up at Inuyasha, his armor was falling off his lean body but his face remained strong.

Suddenly Inuyasha yelled words deaf to Kagomes ears and he flew at Sesshomaru sword blazing with power. It all happened in a blur to Kagome. Sesshomaru just barely dodged Inuyashas attack and in the process the rest of his armor was destroyed as the attack made contact with Sesshomarus side. A hand flung to Kagomes mouth at what Inuyasha had done but she had to step in. Running as fast as she could Kagome reached the gates just as Sesshomaru had Inuyasha down on the ground his hand cutting off all air to Inuyasha. They seemed to be arguing and Inuyasha whispered something that made Sesshomaru grip his throat even tighter.

Fear gripped Kagome as she watched Inuyashas air supply beginning cut off. "Sesshomaru, stop it!"

Two sets of golden eyes locked upon Kagomes form, both unreadable.

"Kagome…." Inuyasha managed to whisper.

"Sesshomaru, please…" Kagome quietly pleaded.

Slowly Sesshomaru loosened his hold on Inuyashas neck, and backed away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha started to rub his bruised neck. "Kagome…" He whispered taking a small step towards her, but Kagome took a step back for every one that he took. "Kagome what's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

Inuyasha stretched a hand out to Kagome but she shook her head fiercely and shut her eyes tight. "No…please… don't come closer… I can't…."

Inuyasha blinked, "What-why cant you Kagome? Don't you want to come home?"

Burning tears formed in Kagomes eyes again, forcing their way out and onto her cheeks, as the face of Inuyasha formed in her mind; over and over again she heard his voice calling her.

Home…home…home…

The tears flowed freely now, and Kagome couldn't stop them anymore. Sinking to the ground her chest tightened making it hard to breathe. Her hair cascaded around her face covering it as she weep helplessly on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha voice rang in her ears.

He moved to try and go to her but suddenly something blocked his way, something white and large. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome that blank mask of his baring into her petite form. Dropping to one knee he whispered, "I told you not to come."

Kagome's already aching heart dropped even more at his words. The sound of his voice shot daggers into what remained of her being.

"I-."

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted from behind Sesshomaru. He raised Tetsusaiga and sent another powerful blast at Sesshomaru only what he forgot was that Kagome was there too.

"Kagome! No!" He screamed but it was to late.

Sesshomaru sensed the blast coming and he pulled Kagome towards him, cradling her into his protective chest. Turning so that his back faced Inuyasha blast he held onto Kagome as if she was a precious porcelain doll. The blast hit Sesshomaru square on the back sending him blazing hot white pains to shot through out his entire body. Faintly Sesshomaru heard Kagome scream and prayed that it was out of fear and not pain.

When the dust cleared Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find golden ones staring down at her, pain already clouding the once intense glare. Something warm trickled down Kagomes hand, looking briefly down she saw that his white cloth was quickly turning red from blood.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered softly.

She freed one of her hands that was not covered in blood, from underneath Sesshomaru and reached out to gently touch his paling face. "Why?"

He winced in pain as another wave of agony sweep over his body. Kagome could tell that he was trying to not show his pain but she knew him better and how much it hurt. "Go, Kagome…return with…Inuyasha…go home…"

Kagome shook her head tears still staining her cheeks, "No, I'm not leaving Sesshomaru."

A low growl reached Kagome's ears, "I order you…. to….g-."

Sesshomarus golden eyes rolled into the back of his head and his head fell to land on Kagomes chest.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered moving to check his pulse, relieved to find a steady heartbeat she breathed, "Come on Sesshomaru hold on."

Trying with all her might Kagome managed to move Sesshomaru off her chest. A loud shriek made Kagome turn around. There was Sango and Miroku running down the courtyard to her, both of their faces etched with terror and worry.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango asked coming to stop near her friend. Her eyes traveled to the fallen demon lord then to Inuyasha who was standing stock-still, not saying or doing anything.

"Sango, Miroku help me please." Kagome begged barely holding Sesshomaru up. Sango rushed to Kagomes side and tugged at Sesshomaru free arm, wrapping it around her shoulder she pushed him up so that he hung lifelessly between her and Kagome. Miroku looked at Inuyasha, piecing two and two together.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted bringing the monk to look to the two helpless girls and Sesshomaru. Rushing over he helped pick the bloody Sesshomaru up and together they made it to the castle without many problems. As they walked away from the battlefield they left Inuyasha standing there, alone.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

Kagome shouted orders to the many servants as they scurried by bringing her whatever she demanded. She knew that they too wished not for their Lord to die. But finally after many hours Kagome could at last sit down and rest her tired body. Sesshomaru lay in front of her, his whole upper body covered in white bandages. Kagome had been able to stop the bleeding with a clogging herb but now it was all about waiting to see how fast his demon blood would heal him.

"Lady Kagome?" A servant asked coming up to her side.

"Yes?" Kagome replied sighing.

"Your guests call for you." She said.

Kagomes smile faded; she knew that this would come no matter how much she put it off. But she had hoped for Sesshomaru to be there with her when she talked to them, because she would break down and cry. Shaking her head at the servant Kagome made up her mind, "Tell them that if they truly wish to speak with me then they can come in here, because I will not leave his side."

The servant nodded before turning and leaving the room. Hearing the door close behind the servant Kagome reached out with her hand to touch Sesshomarus cold one. It was a bit warmer then an hour ago. Taking that as a good sign she leaned forward to lean against his futon.

"You know Sesshomaru; you have nerve." Kagome whispered, running her thumb gently over his soft hand. "Better yet why are you so stupid? You didn't have to protect me, and you definitely didn't have to fight Inuyasha. No you should never have fought Inuyasha."

Kagome watched Sesshomarus stone face, hoping for any reaction to her words, not seeing any she continued, "But I thank you Sesshomaru. Everything you've done has made me realize that you truly are a softy at heart. I don't know why you pretend Sesshomaru, but I don't want you too anymore. I know how you feel about me, and I want you to tell me. Not in signs or gifts, but in words. I want to know how you feel for me truly and deeply. Please don't hide your feelings anymore."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, realizing that he couldn't hear her. How stupid, but then I guess it is true that you can talk to someone better when they sleep. Kagome thought amused a little.

"I believe it is you who has nerve…." A low voice whispered. Kagome spun her head around to look at Sesshomaru. His eyes were open and looking straight into hers.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome hesitated.

"I told you to leave Kagome. I was ready to accept my fate on the battlefield." Sesshomaru's golden stare was so powerful Kagome couldn't tear her compassionate sapphire ones from his. "Why did you save? You could have left me there to die and returned home."

Sesshomaru watched the many emotions pass over her face, a sad smile appeared on her lips as her eyes blinked back unshed tears. "Because I couldn't leave you. No matter what you do to scare me away or say to make me fell like I'm worthless I have come to care for you in a way that I can't leave."

Sesshomaru looked away wishing not to see the truth in her eyes, "I am not worthy of your love."

Kagome stared in disbelief at his words. "You must be kidding, Sesshomaru."

_Silence… _

Rolling her eyes Kagome stood from her seat and slowly sat down on his futon only a bare inch from his body. "Sesshomaru you know how I feel for you, now please tell me how you feel for me. I don't care if you think you're unworthy, or even if you think I am repulsive to your own sight. Whatever the reason why you do not tell me I wish to know. All I am asking Sesshomaru is that you speak your mind, so I can get this burden off my chest, and move on whether it be good or bad."

_Silence… _

Kagome sighed and looked away before raising herself from the futon. "I should have known you would never love a human like me, but answer me this Sesshomaru, why did you kiss me?"

Sesshomaru lay there in sea of emotions. Half of him pleaded to just watch her go, the other half taunted him into just grabbing her and holding her so close that he would never get enough of her. She loved him he knew it. It was amazing how a human could love a demon like him. He had tried so many things to push her away but yet he still found himself pulling her forward. Yesterday when she confided in him her fears of Inuyashas arrival he had comforted her, but yet when she confessed her heart to him wishing to know his own feelings he walked away. Why? Had he been so stupid and blind to not see the truth hidden there in her deep sapphire eyes? Or was he still the ice king he always had been not ready to face how he felt for a human. Yes a human, but a strange and different one at that. When he was around her she let out this warmth that reached into his cold heart warming it with her touch and sweet words.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru felt fear. The fear of losing the one thing he had grown to love and feel affection for; the fear of giving her up so that she could live her own life; but yet it was the fear of him finding something he had thought gone for so many years hidden there in the heart of a human. He didn't want to lose her to Inuyasha; but he knew there was nothing he could say to stop her. No words or actions could change her set mind if so be the desire she has. But she didn't. Kagome had said it herself; she didn't and couldn't leave him.

Sesshomaru was afraid of Kagomes love, yes truly afraid of what he would receive. It had been so long since he had felt the warm touch of love, of affection. The feelings he had spent so many years locking away inside his ice heart were sprouting once again at the light and warmth that Kagome gave him. It still amazed him to no end how anybody could be so open and carefree; so loving and kind. That part of Sesshomaru that wanted him so badly to hold Kagome wished more of that feeling that she radiated.

Golden eyes snapped to attention at Kagomes movements, quickly he reached out and grabbed a hold of her slender wrist. She stopped and turned slowly to look at Sesshomaru with curious eyes.

"What are you doing to me Kagome?" He whispered, his feelings for her written in his eyes.

She smiled warmly at Sesshomaru, "I wish for you to know love Sesshomaru...my love."

"How could you love a demon like me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How could you love a human?" Kagome questioned back. "Don't deny your feelings Sesshomaru, I beg of you not too."

When she got no answer, only a soft stare from him she continued, "One thing I've learned Sesshomaru, is this; follow your heart it's the right path."

Sesshomaru thought of this for a moment but when she tugged at her wrist still being gripped by his hand he locked his eyes with hers. There it was, longing and hope, exactly what he wished to see. Smirking which cause confusion to show in her eyes Sesshomaru sharply tugged at Kagomes wrist making her fall to the futon.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome barely had time to say before forceful yet gentle lips of Sesshomaru cut off her words.

The taste he longed for was there again. That taste that was unique to her and only her still remained and Sesshomaru found himself wishing for more. Their kiss deepened as Sesshomaru reached around Kagome to wrap her small frame in his strong arms. Kagome moaned but yanked back when she heard him wince against her lips. Pulling away gasping for breath Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru, worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No Kagome, I am hurt on my back and as long as I apply little pressure there I am fine. Do not worry, I heal fast." Sesshomaru whispered hoarsely, bringing his lips to conquer hers again.

Kagome felt like she was flying in a beautiful dream; a dream she wished would never end. Being careful of his back she fought with him for dominance. But she lost, and giving up she pulled away from him.

"I am never going to let you go." Sesshomaru softly whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

Kagome smiled lightly, "And I you, please Sesshomaru make me feel like I've never felt before."

Sesshomaru smirked knowing full good and well what she meant, "Are you sure Kagome? I don't want to push you to far."

"I've never been more sure." Kagome replied bring her hand to caress his handsome face.

Sesshomaru nodded and once again captured her lips in his. He would make this something neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: **_The next chapter has a lemon. And that is the chapter where FANFICTION took it down. If you would like to read the chapter go to this URL. It is also posted on my profile, the link to my page on Single Spark. Please visit it. I will be posting the next chapter soon, but with no lemon. Gomen Nasai._

**Yasha: **_Here it is! _

_**Single Spark: **___

http//kagsess. eternal-adoration. net/fanficstories. php?aid775

REVIEW PLEASE!

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**lll**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11: Heaven

_**Title: Love Is A Funny Thing **_

_**By: Youkai No Rin

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I wish so don't ask.**

**_THERE IS NO LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER THAT IS WHY IT IS SO SHORT! READ BELOW FOR FURTHER DETAILS!

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 11: Heaven

* * *

_**

**_Express your love before it's too late- _Anonymous

* * *

**

Heaven is said to be a beautiful place, a place where you are free and completely loved. Well Kagome felt like she was in heaven right now, held tightly in Sesshomarus arms. The sweet and caring words he whispered in her ears made Kagome fly. His gentle kisses made Kagome feel like screaming. His hot hands running through her hair, touching every inch of her bare skin they could find.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome moaned flinging her head back.

Sesshomaru smirked against Kagomes tender neck that at the moment he was devouring. He knew she was aching, wanting, needing more and he fully gave it as he moved back up. Finding her lips he plunged back in, conquering her before she could retaliate. Kagome moaned and Sesshomaru felt her body squirm beneath.

Suddenly a knock came from behind them. Sesshomaru stopped and growled into Kagomes mouth. Her lips formed a smile against his and she pulled away looking up into his annoyed face. The knock came again and Sesshomaru snarled in anger,

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome noticed the slight change of color in Sesshomarus eyes, "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru look at me..."

She reached for his face and forced him to turn his attention to her. "Just tell them to go away we will talk to them later, okay?"

Sesshomaru looked away in frustration, but finally nodded, "Yes I will."

Relunctly he stood from the bed wad walked over to the door. His hair was a mess from Kagome constantly running her hands through it but somehow he knew and on the way to the door he combed his hand through it trying hard to flatten it.

Swinging open the door Sesshomaru stared down at his insolent brother, "What?"

"I want to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha replied coldly.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo stood beside Inuyasha worried out how this confrontation would turn out. Sango tried hard to look around Sesshomaru to spot Kagome but he blocked the whole doorway.

"I don't give a fuck Sesshomaru let me in to talk to her. I'm her lover anyway!" Inuyasha argued angrily.

Sesshomarus eyes turned a dark shade of red, leaning forward so that he was inches from Inuyasha face, he whispered menacingly, "If cheating on her with a dead miko, not coming for her for weeks, and injuring me is being a lover to her then you failed miserably little brother."

Inuyashas jaw dropped in disbelief but he recovered and shot his own face forward so that there was but only a hair ling between the feuding brothers, "I have a good reason for every single one of those things!"

"More like excuses." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly.

"Dam nit Sesshomaru let me talk to her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You have one minute." Sesshomaru said stepping back to reveal a distraught looking Kagome.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered reaching out a hand to her.

Kagome stared at the hand her eyes becoming smaller and smaller as the tears came. Inuyasha waited and hoped that she would take his hand, that way he could quickly pull her to him and embrace her tightly. But she didn't take his hand, but looked up into Inuyashas eyes.

It was there the love he felt for her, she could see it but then again it wasn't there. It was too friendly to her, too nice, too kind, too giving. Pain and torment framed his eyes but Kagome could now longer feel the guilt or sadness she always did when he had that look. She could no longer feel anything for Inuyasha, but a friendly feeling deep in her heart where all her friends were. Yes that was it she felt for Inuyasha what she did for all of her friends.

Turning her head briefly to look at Sesshomaru she saw what he really was. No longer was there the cold, defensive, and emotionless eyes stared back at her. Instead Kagome saw the look she always had hoped for. Warmth, care, kindness, and love burned into Kagomes sapphire eyes by golden ones.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome whispered tearing her eyes from Sesshomarus safe ones to look into Inuyasha hurtful ones. "I'm sorry, but we can't be together. Because I've given my heart to someone else."

"But you can't be with him Kagome! He hates humans, he always has! He'll use you and then throw you aside, or worse he'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled, before Sesshomaru was in a flash at his younger brothers throat. Inuyasha was suddenly feet into the air, as he scratched at Sesshomaru hands.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried running to him and grabbing him quickly around the waist trying to pull him away from Inuyasha. "Don't, please!"

Slowly the red faded from Sesshomarus eyes and he relaxed. Dropping Inuyasha Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and wrapped two strong arms around her protectively.

"Inuyasha, please understand. I want to be your friend, and I know you want to also. I can see it in your eyes. The love I feel for you now is the same love I feel for Sango, Miroku, or anyone else." Kagome said softly her kind eyes locking with his, "I love Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. We will still see each other a lot, because we still have to finish looking for the shards."

Inuyasha nodded sadly before turning to walk away. But he stopped and turned his head to stare directly at his brother, "You take good care of her Sesshomaru. If not it'll be me you report to."

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru, as Inuyasha walked off. Kagome pried herself from Sesshomarus strong hold and walked to her friends. With arms open she embraced both of them tightly, Shippo bouncing on the floor begging for Kagome to hold him. Smiling Kagome bent and quickly picked up and hugged the little kitsune.

"Oh guys, I'm not leaving forever. I'll always be here for you guys remember that." Kagome said giving Shippo an Eskimo kiss before handing him to Sango.

Kagome watched her friends walk off before she felt a strong hand encircle her waist and demanding lips claim the crook in her neck. Kagome giggled, tilting her head and reaching up to place a hand on the head buried there.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed.

"What…" His voice muffled by her skin and the many kisses he was placing there.

"Can we go inside, please?" Kagome asked, stifling a moan when Sesshomaru lightly bit her.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru whispered. In a flash he had Kagome in his arms, bridal style and he walked back to the bed with her in his arms.

**THIS WAS THE LEMON BUT I CUT IT SO SKIPPING TO THE BOTTOM!

* * *

**

Burying his face into her neck, he nuzzled her as she slowly regained her breath. Kagome sighed as she went from full of bliss to feeling very tired. She stifled a yawn but Sesshomaru caught it anyway.

"You need sleep my mate." He whispered into her raven locks.

She giggled and leaned down to kiss his neck, "Yes…I do…"

Tightening his arms around his mate he pulled her closer to his body for warmth. "Then sleep."

Kagome nodded and curled up against his chest. "Aishiteru Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru lifted his head from her neck and looked down at the sleeping goddess in his arms. Never in his life had he felt so complete, so whole and it was all her doing.

"And I love you Kagome…my mate…" He whispered as he too let sleep overcome his tiring body.

So this was heaven without a doubt, to be in the arms of the one you love; forever.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: **_I took the lemon out of this chapter...sorry guys remember I'm not aloud? Anyways since Single Spark is down for quite some time I have an account on Adult Fan Fiction, and this story is on it with the lemon, full and juicy. Visit this link below. If you hentais can't get to the story email me. It's in my profile!_

**Yasha: **_Here it is! The next chapter will be up shortly!_

_**Adult Fan Fiction: **_

_http/ adultfan. nexcess. net/ aff/ authors. php? no 15744 (There is an equal sign between the no and the numbers 15744)_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**V**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Light In Darkness

_**Title: Love Is A Funny Thing **_

_**By: Youkai No Rin **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: No own, no lawyers, no shoot, please and thank you. **

* * *

**Rin: **_-looks over at Yasha- What?_

**Yasha: **_-rolls her eyes- Well since Rin is to stupid to remember I will have to say it! Thank you to all who reviewed! Cookies and chocolate for all! _

* * *

**_Chapter 12: A Light In Darkness

* * *

_**

Kagome shifted in her sleep and came face to face with something very warm and hard. Slowly she opened one eye somewhat confused as to where she was. As she saw a strong looking chest and silver hair spilling over it and onto her a gentle smile graced her lips. Gazing up at the one sleeping beside her, the smile grew. Freeing one hand Kagome reached out to lightly touch the god like features of Sesshomaru.

Like lightning a slender hand grabbed Kagomes small one and then slowly lips were softly pressed to her hand. Kagome smiled at her mate as he opened his eyes to look at her. Golden met sapphire and for a brief moment Kagome became lost in them. She forgot everything, who she was, where she was, what she doing here, all that mattered was that she had to keep staring at him or else she would die. Sesshomaru released her hand and it fell to the sheets between them unnoticed. Sesshomaru reached out and grasped Kagome behind the neck bringing her head forward. Kagome placed one of her hands on his bare chest the other making tangles in his silver locks. Sesshomaru explored Kagomes mouth, her undying taste filling him making him never want to stop. But they both had to breath some time, so slowly they pulled apart. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned in to Sesshomaru to bury her head in his neck, feeling so safe and secure in his embrace; and she wanted more.

Sesshomaru gazed down at his mate's head, noticing her sudden death like grip on his body. Carefully he peeled her hands off of him only to hold them still in his.

"Kagome, love, what is wrong?"

Kagome shuddered, whispering back, "I want to stay here like this forever."

Sesshomaru stayed silent allowing her to continue.

"I enjoy, no I love the feeling of being in your arms. You make me feel so safe and secure like nothing will ever be able to get me. I don't want to go into the world of reality Sesshomaru, I want to stay here…with you." Kagome whispered leaning her head down to rest upon the entwined hands.

Sesshomaru let a small smile appear as he ran a hand through her silky locks, bringing her face up to his, "Every night Kagome. Every night you will be here by my side. There is no keeping us apart, do you understand?"

"But I'm human Sesshomaru!"

"You are Kagome, my Kagome." Sesshomaru comforted drawing his crying mate into his arms. With one hand he traced the mark on her neck. In the shape of a blue crescent moon, the tips of the moon where his fangs had scarred her. The mark showed any other male that she was his and no one would be allowed to touch her except him. The mark also played as a beacon; if one of them was in trouble or in pain all they had to do was touch their mark and the other would come. The last thing the mating mark does is it can stimulate the body. The mark will only respond to the mate of the one it lies on. By doing so the mark causes its owner to feel lust, and craving for his or her mate. The only problem was that Sesshomaru had no mark done from Kagome.

"Kagome, you do know that my mark does many things correct?" Sesshomaru questioned, still fingering the moon.

Kagome thought she remembered hearing about Inu Youkai marks from Kaede and she even had looked them up in her time before. She knew the basics if that's what he were asking. Like it is a bind between mates, it acts as a signal when in danger, but that's all she could remember.

"A little…" She confessed.

Sesshomaru smirked lowering one hand to Kagomes small waist, the other still caressing the mark, "Well Kagome it is a bind between you and I. When you are in danger, this mark will allow me to know and I will come. When any other man sees this they will know not to touch you or they will face the consequences by me. And…"

Sesshomaru pushed a little harder as he caressed the mark, earning a gasp from Kagome, which quickly turned into a moan. "And, it also works as a fast way to rejuvenate oneself after a long night."

Kagome flushed profusely as Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear words that had meaning behind them. Pulling back from her mate she kissed her swiftly, but before he had time to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"Why am I the only one with a mark? Why do you not have one?"

"Because you never bit me." Sesshomaru replied coolly leaning in to apply kisses to her neck.

Kagome sighed in pleasure, "But I can't bite you, I won't be able to break the skin."

"Yes…you…will…" Sesshomaru answered between kisses.

"How?"

"By marking you, your senses have grown somewhat stronger. You are not a Youkai or hanyou, you are only a human with better abilities. You have sharper teeth that can break my skin if you bite hard enough, sharper claws, and better sense of smell, taste, and sight. I think it would rather be helpful with your miko powers."

Kagome nodded finding it hard to breathe as Sesshomaru devoured her soft neck. "Then I'll do it."

* * *

Kagome smiled at her mate as she dressed into a light kimono. It was dark blue with a light blue pattern of flowers and birds crisscrossing all the way up her body until finally stopping at where her heart was. Sliding into her shoes she turned back to her mate.

Sesshomaru was just finishing slipping on his armor when he caught his mate staring at him. It had been hours since sunrise, and they had both awakened. After some brief fun in the bed, they moved to the built in hot springs next to Sesshomarus room, and then preceded to change and get ready for the day. Much was to be done; Kagome needed to speak with her friends, find Shippo, practice her fighting with Sango, while Sesshomaru had to send word to the other Lords of a meeting in his castle in a month, then he too would come and find Kagome to help and watch her practice with Sango.

Walking up to his mate he grasped her hand in his and together they walked out their room to the dining room. It was too late for breakfast but perhaps they could catch lunch a little early. Voice floated towards the couple from the open door of the dining room. Kagome sent Sesshomaru a questionable glance who was in return staring at the door, before a slight smirk appeared on his lips. Releasing Kagomes hand he paused to look inside the dining room. With a motion of his hand Kagome followed after his retreating form into the dining room.

"HENTAI!" Kagome smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"I'm sorry Sango, it's just your bottom, it calls to my hand, and I can not deny it." Mirokus voice sounded with laughter.

"Can you not keep your hands to yourself for two seconds?" Sango asked her temper flaring.

"No my dear it's-." Miroku started but was interrupted by Sango.

"KAGOME!" She shouted before leaping from her chair, running to her friend and engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"Sango! It's so good to see you!" Kagome squealed wrapping her arms tighter around her best friend.

"Me too! We must talk later, we have much to discuss." Sango proclaimed.

"Sango I thought we were still going to train after lunch." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, we will I totally forgot, what with everything that has been happening lately you know?"

Kagome nodded slowly, looking away for a brief instant. Sesshomaru felt a small pain in the mark upon his own neck, and a feeling of distress called to him from Kagome. As soon as it was there it disappeared before he could grasp it.

"Yes much has happened, we do need to talk later."

Sango nodded and grabbing Kagomes arm she dragged her to a chair by the table. "I know you must be hungry right?"

"Famished." Kagome exaggerated, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Then let's get you filled." Sango said passing Kagome her plate filled with a variety of food.

Kagome practically drooled on sight but kept her cool and started to eat naturally. Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the table and too Kagomes left. Miroku sat on the other side of him, and Sango had taken a new seat by Kagome. Immediately Sango engaged Kagome into a girly conversation leaving Sesshomaru and Miroku alone and out of their minds; though occasionally Kagome sent him a smile or she laid her hand upon his reminding him she hadn't forgot about him.

Miroku cleared his throat and turned the stony faced Western Lord, "Tell me Sesshomaru-sama, how was your night?"

"If you must know monk it was rather interesting." Sesshomaru replied.

"Yes Kagome is a rather fascinating human herself." Miroku agreed earning a growl of disapproval from Sesshomaru.

Miroku burst out laughing and quickly said before his head disappeared. "I never meant it in that way Sesshomaru-sama. I've never thought of Kagome in that way either. I only mean to say she is a complex woman. One moment she can be happy and the next down right sad. She has many personalities all unique in their own small way. To be honest Sesshomaru-sama, you are extremely lucky to have her."

"Are you saying that I do not deserve her?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"No, merely saying that she will bless you in every way possible capable to her. She will do whatever you want and will do it with all her strength and will. She is not some mere weak human, Kagome is a strong miko, she is gifted in the mind and is extremely pleasant to be around. When she walks into a room of sadness and misery she is like a light and wakens all the happiness that had been locked away." Miroku explained, "She brings out the best in people."

Miroku quieted after that turning back to his meal before being pulled into Sango and Kagomes conversation. This left Sesshomaru to mull and think over the monks words. Kagome he knew would do whatever he wanted it was a common fact. He also knew her strong will and power. She was no weak human but in fact something else. When she walked into a room she did in fact light the dark vanishing it from existence. The more he thought about it the more he realized that this was what she had done to him. Before he had met her she had been totally opposite of him, he was dark she was light, like two magnetics they repelled each other, refusing to be near one another. But slowly that changed, Kagomes kindness and gentleness, brought him out of his shell and into a world he thought had been lost to him forever. No longer was he afraid to admit that he had made a human the new Lady of the Western Lands, in fact he was quite proud that he had. A council meeting was to be here in a month, and there he would introduce her to the other Lords. Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of what they might say to him, threaten him they may but he would not yield. He would proudly fight every one of their armies to show them that he cared not for their insolent words.

Sesshomaru let a true smile grace his lips as he watched Kagome talk and laugh with her friends. Yes perhaps the monk was right. Kagome truly had stepped into the darkness of his life, and lighting it up she revealed to him another side of the world he had not seen for centuries.

Kagome glanced to her left to see Sesshomaru actually smiling. Only a few times she had seen him dot hat and those times had been in private. Cocking her head a little she looked at him. They locked eyes and Kagome smiled lovingly at him. Yes she truly was a light.

* * *

Kagome smirked at Sango before once again charging her sword up. Sango saw the move and quickly dodged appearing behind her friend. She was about to send a swipe kick to Kagomes back when she noticed that she was no longer standing there. Suddenly she felt a sword at her throat and a humored voice whisper into her ear.

"You really are getting slower." Kagome joked, standing behind Sango with her sword against her neck and the other wrapped around her waist holding her in place.

"Well maybe if I had been training with a Youkai for the past few months then maybe I'd be faster." Sango retorted.

Kagome laughed and stepped back freeing her friend. "Yes I guess you are right, but believe me Sango I was more beaten up in Sesshomarus trainings then in yours."

"I can understand that." Sango said.

Kagome nodded turning to look at her mate, who was sitting comfortably against a base of a tree, his golden eyes locked on her. "He's not all that bad Sango, you know he's actually quite lovable; like a big teddy."

Sango gasped and started laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Kagome shook her head, kneeling beside the stream to wash off her face, and sword. "Nope, he really is. He's tender, kind, loving and…"

Sango suddenly intrigued kneeled beside her friend, "And…"

Kagome leaned back on her legs, stopping what she was doing to look up at the sky, "And…different."

"Different?" Sango asked not expecting that answer.

"Yeah he's not like every other person we know. He's unique, strange and mysterious in his own little ways. I think that's what drew me too him. I was tired of the same thing; in every guy it's always the same thing. For once I wanted someone whom I could sit down with and talk to, have a quiet conversation without it turning to sex, my body, or some other private issue. When I'm with Sesshomaru I feel like myself, I can open up and talk to him without him coming back with some hurtful retort. His presence you could say comforts me and I find strength in that, I feel safe with him Sango, and to me that's what matters right?" Kagome asked looking back to her friend.

Sango nodded, "Yes you are not truly in love until you completely feel like yourself around that person, and I think you have found that Kagome. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Sango! You've been such a great friend!" Kagome cried throwing herself into her friend.

Together Sango and Kagome cried tears of happiness, talked, and laughed about memories of their time together. Sesshomaru nearby had heard the entire conversation. Upon hearing Kagomes words his heart lifted and it felt like a pressure from his shoulders had been carried away with the wind. Kagome enjoyed being with him, she loved him completely and fully, and that was what Sesshomaru wanted. He wanted so badly for all these years to be loved, to be himself, to feel safe and content with someone. But the sad thing was he didn't know it until he had met Kagome and she had helped him open his heavy eyes to the truth.

Sesshomaru smirked and stood deciding to go to the pair of girls and suggest they use him as their target for swordplay. Though he knew that they would agree he also knew they could not harm him; Sango being afraid to anger him and Kagome afraid to injury her mate.

* * *

Inuyasha wandered the halls absently his mind off in a different time. Thoughts of the past few years swam like a never-ending ocean. He kept remembering all the fun times with Kagome, all the laughter and light she seemed to bring on their long journey to complete the Shikon Jewel. The more he thought about her the more he realized that she had always been there for him, no matter what he did or said to her she was always there. But somehow he wasn't thinking anymore of Kagome as a love lost forever, he was suddenly thinking of her as a friend perhaps lost forever. She had always been the one to comfort him in times of his needs, and she had spoken words of comfort and friendship into his ear.

Suddenly Inuyasha realized that he didn't want to lose Kagome, he didn't want to lose the love she freely gave to him, but this love was of a friend. He couldn't even begin to imagine his life without her guidance by his side. It was then another thought struck him; Kagome was a human. There would come a time when not only would Sesshomaru lose his life long mate, but Inuyasha would lose the closest friend he had ever had. No Inuyasha decided, he would not let that happen. There had to be someway he could make Kagome stay. There had to be!

Smiling to himself he suddenly came up with the solution. Feeling happy again and free he smiled even more knowing that his plan was perfect. Yes would like what he had in mind, a way to keep her here forever.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he dodged both of the females attempt to attack him. Landing gracefully upon a tree branch just out of their reach he eyed them with a fire in his golden eyes.

"Shame Kagome, love have you suddenly forgotten all I have taught you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and put out her hand to stop Sango from charging. "No Sango let me this time. Just him and me."

Sango nodded and ran over to a tree to stand beneath so she could watch the two better. Kagome stood still watching Sesshomaru drop from his branch and move towards Kagome ever so slowly.

Kagome moved so that she could keep him in her sight as he walked past her to stand in the clearing. He had his back to her and slowly he turned his head to smirk at her before suddenly he was at her side, his hands gripping her throat. But suddenly he felt a pressure against his own neck. Kagome smirked at him and tightened her own hold on her sword that was lying so gracefully against his neck.

"Why it seems we are in a bit of a predicament here Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.

"No you are in a predicament. I could snap your neck faster then you could slice my neck." Sesshomaru replied, sending a smirk to Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Yes but I would still be able to slice your neck, you do know this correct?"

"I do, but I also know that you wouldn't dare do it." Sesshomaru said coldly, but with a hint of laughter.

"How would you know?" Kagome dared.

"Because…" Sesshomaru trailed off before moving his hands to grasp her shirt collar and pulled her head quickly to his. Capturing her lips in a fierce kiss he noted the clink of her sword dropping to the ground. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip he explored like this was his first time ever.

Kagome moaned, but pulled away. "Now's not the time love…"

"Tonight…" Sesshomaru whispered giving her another quick kiss before releasing her.

Turning he bent to pick up Kagomes sword. "I shall leave you two to your fighting. And I will see you at dinner."

He handed Kagome her sword before turning to walk away back towards the castle. Kagome watched him until he jumped up onto the balcony of his study and disappeared inside. Kagome sighed and turned to find a gaping Sango.

"Nani?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh my gosh! That has got to be the most weirdest thing I ever saw!"

Kagome catching the hint smiled at her friend and felt a blush spread across her cheeks. "I think we should continue our practice and then go take a bath before getting ready for dinner, okay?"

Sango smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh don't you dare think that you can get away with just ignoring what I just saw!"

"Actually I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome replied charging suddenly at Sango.

Sango sighed and prepared herself for Kagomes attack. But there was still no denying what she had just seen.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the dining room table once again. Kagome had engaged Miroku in a conversation this time, while Sango spoke with Inuyasha. Shippo had made himself comfortable in Kagomes lap, and Sesshomaru watched how affectionate she was to the kitsune. He smiled to himself knowing she would be this gentle to their pups. Was there no end to this woman's charms?

Suddenly the doors to the hall sprang open and a panting Jaken ran in and too his Lords side. Sesshomaru stood suddenly scaring Kagome even more then she was and her arms immediately flew to wrap themselves around Shippo.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha watched with worry noting Kagomes wide eyes as she stared at her mate.

"Milord there is word from the Northern Lord that Naraku has defeated much of his army and is on his way towards the Western Lands! Naraku told Lord Kisho to tell you that he was coming and would get what he wanted." Jaken explained, "What shall we do Milord?"

Sesshomaru stood still as his golden eyes glazed over in deep thought. Briefly turning to his mate, because he had felt her sudden fear, mixed with worry and love. Turning to look at Jaken he replied in his cold face again, "Assemble the armies and send word to the other Lords. We will fight Naraku here in my lands with everything we have."

Jaken nodded and quickly disappeared out the double doors. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and suddenly started to walk away from the small group at the table. Kagome picked up Shippo, gave him to Sango, and told him to stay before she hurried after Sesshomaru.

There was much to do and no one knew how this turn of events would end.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: **_I figured the last chapter was too short for you all so here's chapter 12 as well! Next one should be up soon!_

**Yasha: **_Later!_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**V**_


	13. Chapter 13: Calm Before The Storm

_**Title: Love Is A Funny Thing **_

_**By: Youkai No Rin**_

**Disclaimer: I wish so don't ask.**

**_Chapter 13: The Calm Before The Storm_**

The castle was swooning with so many people in less than a day. Servants ran this way and that way so much that it was very hard to find even one servant not doing something. Lords and Ladies, Dukes, princes and princess arrived in the dozens all demanding to know what was going on. Every member from the high Youkai courts arrived hours before and the castle seemed to be in an even more uproar. Kagome swore it was getting to be a mad house.

_So much for a happy ending. _Kagome thought as she roamed the hallways miracously surviving the rampaging bulls that were servants. Even though it was against Sesshomaru's orders she had left their chamber in pursuit of some other company besides the four walls and the ceiling. Anyone, even Jaken, would do at the moment; Kagome was that desperate.

_I should go talk to Inuyasha. _Kagome figured since something nagged at her from the inside. She felt a little guilty about leaving him all alone like that. Closing her eyes Kagome focused on the pacific aura of Inuyashas. Smiling to herself Kagome re-opened her eyes and set off in the direction of her hanyou friend.

Suddenly a servant appeared in front of Kagome and bowed. "Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru requests your presence in the study immediately."

Kagome nodded and followed the servant through the traffic in the hallways. Focusing Kagome sensed her mate's aura and two other powerful auras. Somewhat uneasy Kagome took a few deep breaths as they approached the double doors. Thanking the servant Kagome waited for her to leave before pushing open the heavy doors. Lightly the Shikon Jewel glowed beneath her skin, sending warm tingles throughout her body.

Sesshomaru walked gracefully into the study where his fellow Lords sat waiting patiently. The Lord of the Southern Lands Viago greeted Sesshomaru with a warm handshake. While the Lord of the Eastern Lands Kisu reached a hand only to quickly grab Sesshomaru into a tight hug.

"Good day Kisu, Viago. I trust your journey here was a safe one?" Sesshomaru asked taking a seat.

"If it wasn't old friend would I be here?" Kisu inquired a slight smirk placed upon his striped face. His flowing black hair with orange streaks through it settled gracefully around his being. His sharp red eyes narrowed in a playful manner.

"Sesshomaru, Kisu must we be so cheerful? We have a dire emergency on our hands." Another Youkai spoke up. This one had flaming red hair with intelligent green eyes his face more of a gentle one.

"And you think Sesshomaru does not know this Viago?" Kisu questioned a bit rigid.

"Well sorry Kisu if I am worried about my lands being taken over by some corrupted hanyou. If I can recall Lord Riku thought the same." Viago replied haughtily.

"Lord Riku was a fool for thinking he could create an alliance with Naraku. He dropped his defenses and joined even after our say in the matter. His fate was decided when he first let that hanyou touch foot on his lands." Sesshomaru interrupted, before the Southern and Eastern Lords broke out into a fight.

"Why are you so calm?" Viago snapped "You're his declared next target."

"Do you dare doubt Sesshomaru, Viago? We both have known him since childhood. And never in our growing up has there ever been a reason to doubt any of his plans." Kisu exclaimed.

"I do not doubt Sesshomaru, I never have. I have but only feel worry." Viago replied.

"And why's that Viago?" Sesshomaru asked casually.

"Because out of the three of us you have always been the one to jump into things head first, with out thinking of the consequences." Viago explained.

Kisu stood somewhat angered at his friend, "And has his plans or headfirst jumps ever failed? No they haven't! Besides Viago Sesshomaru must have some idea of a plan correct?"

Sesshomaru nodded at the tiger Youkai. "Yes Kisu I do. My new mate will help us out considerably in this battle. For you see she if after his head as well."

Before the tiger or fox Youkai could reply the double doors swung open and in stepped a gorgeous woman. Dressed in a flowing kimono made from the finest silk and fabric, she stood proudly and stunning. Her long cascading black hair shimmered in the sun's lights coming from through the window. Her depthless sapphire eyes glittered with wisdom, innocence, and youth as they scanned the occupants in the room. Kagome looked like a fallen angel from heaven just like her mate.

"This gentlemen is Lady Kagome, my new mate and now the Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru introduced as Kagome walked towards him.

He took her hand into his and slipped a protective arm around her waist. Kisu bowed red eyes shining with curiosity and confusion. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Milady. I am the Lord of the Eastern Lands Kisu"

Kagome smiled warmly at Kisu; "It's nice to meet you also Lord Kisu."

As Kisu backed up another Youkai approached, and bowing upon one knee he spoke, "I am Lord Viago, Ruler of the Southern Lands. It's nice to see you Milady."

"The same too you Lord Viago." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded at his two old friends. Though neither had spoken of why the new Lady was human he could clearly see it in their eyes. Turning to Kagome he said "You shall meet their mates, high generals of their armies lands, and the high members of the court at dinner tonight. For now we will discuss the matter at hand."

Kagome took the seat beside Sesshomaru and Kisu sat in front of her, Viago sitting in front of Sesshomaru. "And these matters I assume are of Naraku?"

"Yes Milady it is. Sesshomaru here was telling us that you are after the hanyou as well?" Kisu asked intrigued.

"Please just call me Kagome. And yes I am after Naraku as well going on four years now. Before I meet Sesshomaru I traveled with his half brother, a demon exterminator, a monk, a kitsune, and a demon cat."

Viago suddenly sat up straight after studying and listening to Kagome carefully as she spoke, "Wait are you the powerful miko human and Youkai alike speak of? The reincarnation of another miko and the one whom shattered the Shikon Jewel?"

Kagome looked away for a brief moment, "Yes I am and for my actions I've taken on the responsibility of collecting all of the missing shard fragments and to destroy Naraku."

Viago nodded but his eyes remained at slits, "Why would you a mere human miko, not only be set out to kill Naraku, but also be the mate of the most powerful Youkai in existence?"

Before Kagome could respond a loud growl came from beside her. Turning she sent a smile at Sesshomaru and gently gripped his hand tighter. Though he stopped growling his eyes continued to stay tinted red and narrowed at Viago.

"You will refrain from calling my mate 'a mere human' while in my lands do you understand me?"

Viago nodded and bowed his head, "Yes I do and I hope we will discuss more of this matter in private?"

"We shall." Sesshomaru said shortly so that both Lords understood.

Sensing his mates growing confusion he lightly squeezed her hand in reassurance. Relaxing beneath his touch Kagome spoke, only this time with more authority and confidence.

"I understand your confusion and I'm sure you have many questions. But let me tell you this. I am a human yes, but also a powerful miko. Do not forget it. Besides we have more important things to attend to like Naraku, rather then my blood."

Silence filled the room after Kagomes little speech. Sesshomaru was fighting a large smirk from forming on his face, as he studied the other two lord's reactions. Kisu had a smile spread across his face while Viago sat stunned, mouth gaping in amazement.

"Well I'll be damned. Sesshomaru has finally found a woman that is just like him! A fine catch my friend!" Kisu cried.

Kagomes serious face finally broke and she smiled at Kisu, "I assure you Kisu that Sesshomaru and I are complete opposites of each other."

It was good his mate was so at ease with the other lords; at least Kisu. Kisu had always been the open one, while Viago was the one who you could call paranoid. Viago was a great Lord but he rarely did anything risky unless asking Sesshomaru or Kisu for advice and help. When Riku was still alive they were like the four musketeers but now they were down to three. The smirk grew on Sesshomarus face, as thoughts of what the other lords would want to discuss in their 'private' meeting later on would be about. Of course the main topic would be Kagome but probably more in depth plan to defeat Naraku.

Sesshomaru knew that the two Lords had no idea why Sesshomaru had taken a human miko as a mate, but then again those two were never the ones to read ancient scrolls. They had no idea what Sesshomaru was planning.

Viago sighed, "Yes I must agree with Kisu. I don't know what it is but there is something powerful growing inside Kagome."

Kagome cocked her head, "Something growing?"

"Yes but it my just be nothing. I could be sensing your growing miko powers." Viago replied shrugging it off.

Fools. Sesshomaru called his old friends. Obviously the power growing in her was the junk of the Shikon Jewel buried inside of her, or it could be something else. But it couldn't could it?

_No, I would have sensed it by now. _Sesshomaru decided.

Kagome turned to her mate, "If you do not mind Sesshomaru I would like to be going."

She bowed to the other two lords and turned to leave when a hand grabbed her arm. Leaning in towards her ear he whispered so low that no one but they could hear, "I told you to stay in our chambers... You will receive your punishment later tonight."

Kagome shivered at the huskiness in his voice; it sent shivers up and down throughout her entire body. It was amazing how such simple words could make the need for him so great in a matter of moments.

Straightening back up Sesshomaru smirked, "Have a good day Kagome. I shall see you at dinner."

Kagome nodded and numbly walked away and out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Once Kagome had gotten beyond hearing distance Sesshomaru turned only to be bombarded by a dozen questions.

"Why is she here?"

"Why did you take a human?"

"Will you allow her to birth pups?"

"What is her grand use to this battle?"

"Do you think she can defeat that hanyou?"

"Silence!"

Sesshomarus order shut both of the other Lords straight up. Both wide-eyed open awaited Sesshomarus reason to their questions.

"Kagome is my new mate and the new Lady of the Western Lands and I expect she to be treated as such. I do not regret taking a human as my mate neither will I disown or kill any pups that are born from her. Kagome is a powerful miko and has the intelligence and strength to defeat that hanyou bastard Naraku."

Viago nodded noting the very clear menacing tone Sesshomaru used. Kisu smiled at his old friend "Never doubted you Sesshomaru! But I have one point and question to make. How do you think the high court will take this? I'm sure you know the laws now. Your father almost lost his lands and could have been executed if it wasn't for you. Because of you they spared his life. Because he already had a full blooded Youkai heir."

Sesshomaru remained calm, but inside his blood was boiling at the mention of his father and even the slightest reference to that woman whom had taken his own mothers place. "I do not care what the high court thinks or does. Tonight at dinner I shall announce to the court officials that Kagome is the new Lady. And I shall meet with them in private like we are now and discuss with them what I am about to tell you both."

"And that is what Sesshomaru?" Viago inquired.

"Kagome is a miko. Have you both forgotten that detail?" Sesshomaru asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

Viago stared at Sesshomaru confused but Kisu's eyes went from narrowed slits to large saucers in seconds.

"You sly dog!"

Sesshomaru smirked at the old nickname, "Yes Kisu, because Kagome is such a powerful miko, the most powerful one alive might I add our future pups would have miko blood in them."

"And the blood of a very powerful miko will mold into the blood of what it is combining with." Kisu continued remembering an old ritual he once read as a child.

"Making the offspring a full-blooded of what its father is. In my case a full blooded Inu Youkai." Sesshomaru finished leaning back into his chair a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"I'll be dammed." Viago whispered. He hadn't heard of that ritual ever being done. It was too risky because if the Youkai wasn't strong enough the miko could purify her mate before the mating finished. "Sesshomaru are you sure you wish to risk it?"

"Viago I have already mated Kagome. If your worry is that I'd die by purification you are terribly wrong for I am still here." Sesshomaru warned.

"Of course Sesshomaru, I never meant any harm. Never would I ever doubt your strength." Viago apologized.

Sesshomaru nodded to his friend understanding where his worry came from. He too had been a bit scared when Kagome and him had first mated. But he was strong and could take anything she threw at him. Besides another detail in the ritual was that the miko had to be willing to mate. If she was then during the mating her powers could be kept under control and she would not harm her intended mate. So now he had a full-blooded heir guaranteed, a wonderful mate and a growing terrain. All he needed to do was kill a bloodthirsty hanyou who wished for his lands, help his mate complete the Shikon Jewel, and take care of the high court.

"Does she know?" Kisu asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head no, "And I wish for her not to know until our first pup is born."

"This ritual doesn't make her into an immortal or Youkai does it Sesshomaru?" Viago asked.

His words brought Sesshomarus happy world crumbling. Viago was right the ritual did not make Kagome immortal or a Youkai. So there was another thing to add onto his list of 'to dos' find a way to make Kagome immortal. Couldn't be to hard could it?

"No the ritual doesn't Viago, but I am not worried about that at the moment." Sesshomaru stated standing up.

The other two lords nodded and stood also. The sun was steadily setting in the west counting down the hours to dinner. Then Sesshomaru would announce his new mate. From there after he had no idea what was going to happen. Just thinking about it made him shiver. He did not enjoy not being in control.

Kisu and Viago said their goodbyes and left to check on their mates. Their absence left Sesshomaru alone and to his thoughts. Exiting the study he walked out into the busy hallway. Servants scattered at his feet until one approached him slowly.

"Milord you are wanted in the library. The high Generals wish to speak with you about plans of attack."

Sesshomaru nodded and continued on his way now in a different direction the before. So he would not being seeing Kagome until dinner after all.

Kagome sighed again for what had to be the millionth time in the last two hours. Dinner was rapidly approaching and to say the least she was not looking forward to it at all. Turning onto her side Kagome stared out at the darkening sky from her large bed. The curtains swayed gracefully in the evening wind, making Kagome become hypnotized by their movements. She had not been able to find anyone to talk to after she left Sesshomaru in the study earlier. Everyone seemed to be so busy and she wasn't. It made Kagome feel odd. Never before in her life had she felt so lazy and bored. She always had something to do before, never was Kagome ever bored. This new feeling felt odd and strange to her and she didn't like it.

"Is my mate feeling all right this evening?" A voice right behind her ear whispered.

Kagome spun around into the strong arms of Sesshomaru. Golden eyes held a spark of mischief in them as they gazed down into Kagome sapphire ones. "I'm-I'm fine Sesshomaru."

"Good, because I hope you are still up to receiving your punishment after dinner tonight."

Kagome shivered again warmth spreading through her body as he spoke slowly and husky. "Of course I am my love."

"Excellent." Sesshomaru said softly as he leaned down to claim Kagomes soft lips in a tender kiss.

Kagome pushed up against Sesshomarus lips with her own trying to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. Kagome whimpered making Sesshomaru smirked.

"Do not worry Kagome you will receive much more tonight." Sesshomaru said leaning back and bringing Kagome with him. "For now let us go eat and introduce you to some important people."

Kagome nodded running her hands down her kimono, succeeding in getting some of the wrinkles out.

"Okay let's go!" She exclaimed giving her mate a warm smile.

Together they walked out of their bedroom, down the hall and stopped in front of the double doors of the dining hall. Voices drifted through the doors and too their ears. Kagome stopped Sesshomaru before he opened the doors.

"Sesshomaru will these people like me?" A hint of worry and nervousness laced her words.

Sesshomaru reached out and took his mate into his arms. Leaning into her ears he whispered, his voice soothing her fears, "To be honest Kagome I do not know. But I want you to promise me something. Whatever they say that harms you or I, do not believe them all right?"

Kagome nodded into his strong chest, "Okay. Let's get this over with then."

Sliding one arm around Kagomes slim waist he reached out with the other to push open the door. Together they stepped into a room filled with dozens of people; all seemed to be Youkai's mostly all though Kagome could spot a few humans in the crowd. She quickly found Kisu and Viago both standing by the side of two beautiful dressed Youkai. One, a fox Youkai had long golden hair twisted into a braid down her back. Her small green eyes sparkled in the light. Viago had one arm slide protectively around her waist in the same fashion Sesshomaru had his around hers. Kisu stood next to a petite tiger Youkai. She had dark orange hair pulled back into an elegant bun and through it Kagome spotted black highlights. Just like Kisu her eyes were red and held a sense of mischief in them. Just by looks Kagome knew that these two were nice people. She just hoped that they were nice to humans as well as Youkai. Kisu turned and smiled as he spotted Sesshomaru and Kagome. Raising his hand he called out,

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru you've finally arrived!"

Suddenly it seemed all eyes turned to lock onto Kagome and Sesshomaru's figures as silence fell over the crowd. Kagome tensed beneath all the gazes, and sensing his mate's distress Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. Slowly the crowd parted and an old looking Inu youkai stepped forth. His face held a smile but it quickly disappeared as his eyes fell upon Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this human on your arm?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Rin: **_Sorry for Rin not being in this chapter guys...she'll play an important role soon enough._

**Yasha: **_And we are also sorry about the long absence of updates...now that holiday is here we can update sooner! Hurry!_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**lll**_

_**V**_


End file.
